Grey Horse
by musesofthemind
Summary: AU. Legends have been told about the fearless warrior, prophecies of his greatest have been foretold, but the moment he laid eyes on her, the true prophecy began.
1. Grey Horse

**Okay I couldn't get this story out of my head, and then with the Helen of Troy being mentioned in scandal, I really couldn't get this story out of my mine. Crazy for taking on another story with the ones I have and school. **

**X**

They say he is the greatest warrior that ever lived. Stories have been told about the ruthless warrior who shields his face and body with armor. No one ever saw his face, but legend has been said that he is deformed; that his mother placed him in a fire when she saw how hideous her son was. Somehow he survived the fire. They say that the god of war Ares took a special interest in the child and allowed the child to survive the fire, surely the child must be powerful or has some worth in order to survive the burning flames. Legend has it the child actually became immortal once placed in the fire, when the flames died people from the village went to look at the child corpse and saw him lying in ashes with what was left of the fire surrounding him- protecting him.

She heard of the greatest warrior that ever lived, they call him grey horse or man of fire. Nobody knows who he is, where he came from, they say he was trained by Ares by the time he could walk and that it was Ares himself who raised the child in an image of himself. As a young girl she often envisioned grey horse, while many children ran away screaming in fear when they were told stories about the man born in fire, she was one of few who stayed and listened until the story ended, and often asked more questions about the elusive man of fire.

She has heard many tales about grey horse, how he ransacked a village and burned it down even when he got what he wanted, or when he killed over 30 soldiers by himself when they tried to capture him. The bounty for his head was worth over ten pounds of silver, many men traveled the great sea to destroy the monster but he each one failed. To those who died by Grey Horse they were carved with a symbol that represented him coming and going like the mist in the night; able to see but never touch. Those who have witnesses Grey Horse's tirade know he has one rule- which is that he allows one man to survive that way he can go to other villages and tell the story of Grey Horse, who destroys anyone who comes across his path boy or girl, child or adult.

She runs with purpose, she hears her footsteps slapping the ground, she feels her body giving out as she heaves for oxygen. At fifteen years old; she has run away from home, running as fast as her legs can take her, never once looking back. She packed what few clothes she could carry and as much food as she could hold in her satchel. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just wanted to be far away from her father, far away from the hell that she call's home.

Realizing she has put good enough distance between herself and her village, she found a place to lay her head for the night. She wasn't scared as she ran through the wildness, actually for the first time in a long time she felt free. She made camp and started a fire; she watched the fire as it crackled putting her into a soft sleep. She never feared the forest or men attacking her, it was far too cold of a night and her father has trained her to look like a lady but to fight like a man.

She hears whispers, rumblings, noises from someone who wasn't trying to be quiet. They were trying to get her attention. Grabbing her sword she stood up and looked around her surroundings, her fire that was once keeping her warm was gone. Scared and frightened she tightened the grip she had on her sword.

"Who's out there?"

Nothing was said, but the rustling of the trees

"Come out, I'm not scared." she said with as much strength as she can muster

"I'm glad you're not scared" Said a deep voice coming from the bushes in front of me.

Turning her head swiftly she sees a man staring at her, clothed in dragon scale armor, his spikes protruded to the point that if he turned his head he would cut her or worse.

His face was hidden by his helmet that resembled his armor, at first she thought it was a monster but the only thing that told her he was a man and not a monster were his grey eyes that pierced her, and his mouth that remained still.

His eyes moved down her body looking at her slowly and methodically. She should have felt scared, frightened being in his presence but there was something about him that made her feel oddly placate.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered

He remained motionless as he studied her features.

"What are you doing out here by yourself little fox?" His voice is deep, but there is a faint softness too it almost like he was about to tell her a story. Yes, a story that could softly sway her to sleep with the richness of his voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" She was scared but she knew if showed weakness he would sense it, the same way predators feed on their prey. He would demolish her.

Moving closer to her to the point that she can smell his woody masculine scent, he looks down to her.

A smirk comes across his face "No, little fox I will not kill you."

"My name is _not_ little fox, my name is Olivia."

He laughs, he actually laughs, and it's not a maniacal laugh but a deep chuckle that takes root in the bottom of his gut. "You are feisty little fox; I like that" he says softly, becoming alarmed she takes a step back.

"Are you afraid little fox?"

Lifting her head up she look at him "Should I be?"

His attitude changes subtlety softens rather. "You don't need to fear me… I am the only person who can say that." He says softly

"What's your name?"

He looks down to her "I have no name." He says coldly as his face harness with her intrusiveness.

She stare at him, looks at his beautiful stormy eyes, then softly her eyes go lower; noticing the deep black scales he uses for his armor, how it is like nothing she has ever seen before. The texture both smooth and rough to touch, and then it registers to her "Your grey horse" she says softly more to herself than to him.

"That's what they call me…yes"

"Do you have a real name?"

"Grey horse is my name now"

Sensing that he was backing away from her, she moves closer to him, she looks up at his grey eyes "Everybody has a name." she says softly, not once realizing the effect her words have him. How something so simple could shake him to his core. But just as quick his heart softened it grew hard as well.

The soft grey eyes that were once kind soon hardened as he narrowed his gaze at her. "Why are you out here by yourself, where is your mother?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the trees watching as they sway from side to side, anything to keep me from crying especially in front him. He asked such a simple question she should be used to it by now but every time someone brings up her mother, her heart breaks that much more.

"She died…my mother is dead."

His gaze shifts until she sees him looking at her directly at her, greys eyes meeting brown eyes. He is no longer frightening instead he seems understanding. "I am sorry to hear that…do you have a father."

Her nose crinkles in disgust '_do I have a father; I have a monster as a father'_. "My father is not much of a dad, he doesn't care about me, and he doesn't even know I ran away" she said softly looking down at her feet.

She feels cold rough armor touch her chin forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sure he cares about you" He says softly his voice caresses her putting her into a soft trance. She watches hoping just somehow she can get a glimpse of him, to see a trace of the man behind the mask.

"I will take you home, where is your village?" he asked

Olivia says nothing, refusing to answer his question-dreading the idea of going back home.

Sensing her uncooperation he moves to her again until she awakens from her reverie "Little fox do or don't tell me it won't make a difference; you are still going home." He said authoritatively

Her heart flutters as she looks for an escape, she runs away but before she could actually run he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "You cannot escape little fox"

"I could stay with you…I won't bother you." she whispers

"You will go home, the wilderness is no place for a girl" He says softly

"I am sick and tired of people trying to run my life; you, my father, I can live my life the way I see fit…if I want to be a wife then I will get married, if I want to be a mother than I will have kids, if I want to be a warrior I can be it, just because I am girl does not mean I am less than!" She takes a deep breath as she tries to control herself, she was tired of people running her life and for second she thought he understood her, but clearly she was wrong about him.

"You are not prepared to see just how cruel the world is…it is ugly, dark, and scary."

"You don't scare me" she hissed at him and pushed him as she walked away from him, though he never budged

His eyes darkened moving before she could blink he had her trapped against a tree "Don't misplace my bite as a bark, I have killed many girls and children, you would be no different." He hissed at her with as much venom as he could muster. His breaths were deep as he tries to control himself.

"Then why don't you kill me…I want to be like you…I want to be fre…" He cuts her off

"You want to be like me?" He says with disdain, the disgusted look on his face makes her question herself for saying such things out loud.

"Child, I am not a hero, I am a monster who preys on the weak and helpless."

"I am not a child, I am a woman." She says with as much conviction as she could muster

"How old are you?" he asked

"I'm fifteen, but I'm going to be sixteen next month."

"I am going to let you in on a secret, only sleep with a man that loves you and you him. Your innocence is refreshing little fox; never let anyone steal your light"

"Why because I'm naive."

"No, because you don't see the world as it is, you see the world for what it could be; that is what separates you from the rest."

He edged towards her and every time he moved forward she scooted back until her back touched a tree, realizing she could move back no more she lifted up her head and looked at him. He said nothing as his eyes roamed her body, she should have felt uncomfortable under his gaze but she wasn't, her breathing hitched as she watched him lick his lips. She felt an immense wetness coming from her center, a feeling she never felt before. Slowly he scoots back from her, but still remains in her space, invading her thoughts.

"What is this freedom that you speak of?" He asked breaking the moment the two just shared

Embarrassed she looks down at her feet and plays with the dirt, he made her feel like a child, an innocent, naive child. "Your free…you get to do whatever you want and never have to worry about anybody, you can come and go as you please…I want to be free."

Looking at her, he says softly "There is no freedom little fox, every night I sleep with one eye open because that could be the night that I join hades in the underworld…there is a price to being _free_…there is always a price…" She watches as his voice grows softer as if he was recalling a moment in his life, which she so desperately wants to know.

"What is the price of being free?" Olivia ask

"You're never actually free… I go wherever I am paid to go, I fight wars, I win battles, and I kill soldiers', men who have families, who die with honor fighting for their country, their king."

"If you don't like killing then why do you do it?"

His body never wavers; he remains still like a statue. "It's what I'm good at it." He says simply

The wind hits her, making her shiver from the cold air. Watching her closely he signals for his horse to come out of the woods, as well as a wolf. She looked at the beautiful black wolf that stood beside him quietly. Olivia knew at that moment that Grey Horse was a god, he was able to tame a wild animal, her grandmother told her that those who can control a wild animal can control the world because people were wild animals and if you can command an animal than clearly you can command a human.

"What's his name?" She asked softly never taking her eyes off the beautiful wolf. He doesn't answer her question "He likes you." He says softly. Her eyes drift to Grey Horse excitedly "really" He nods his head slowly as he pat's his trusty companion.

"How can you tell?"

"Normally, He barks and bites at those who are untrustworthy."

A chill ran down her spine, thinking just for a second she could be wolf food and he wouldn't stop the wolf from attacking her.

"You would have let him bite me and virtually kill me?"

He started laughing as he looked at her "You will never find out, now would you." Quickly he got on his horse and looked down at her.

"Get on" He says sternly. He sits behind her quietly as they rode in silence, she felt his cold breathe on her neck moving her head slightly she allows him to mark her. She wanted him to claim her; she doesn't squirm at the fact that beneath his armor lays burns and scars, or that he was a killer because he understood her in a way no one else has since her mother died. The wolf walked in front of them leading the way.

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. Though she did question her own sanity for liking someone who killed for a living, however when she looked at Grey Horse she saw that he was more than just a ruthless killer, that he actually had a heart. He has had the chance to kill her but instead he is taking her home, saving her from a short life she was destined to have had he not found her.

"Grey horse, why haven't you killed me?" She ask softly

His baritone voice is rich and strong "You are special little fox, but you are from money, when I bring you home I will exchange token with your father for bringing you back home safely."

"How can you tell I am royalty?"

Reaching for her sword, he touches it softly. "I can tell by your sword but most obviously your scent."

"My scent?" Her nose scrunches as she tries to comprehend

"You smell different than the others…"

"Do I smell bad?" Her cheeks turn crimson after the insult; she scoots up towards the horse trying to separate herself from him. "No, the opposite, you smell sweet, like lavender." Very softly he moves his arms around her waist gripping her a little tighter; subconsciously she scoots back towards him. She feels him pressed against her back, she feels _him_ beneath the layers, she should feel alarmed, frightened but she trust Grey Horse, she turns her head and looks into his eyes and she doesn't believe that he would harm her, but if he were to take her she would not fight, instead she would remove cloths and spread her legs for him, inviting him to become one with her.

She is young and though she is a virgin she would gladly give herself to him, spiritually, emotionally, and physically, she would be his if he would claim her. However, she quickly chastise herself because someone like Grey Horse couldn't possibly want a little girl considering the dozens of beautiful women he has met traveling.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" She asks shyly even though she felt him twitch at hearing her speak those words.

He refused to answer; all that could be heard was the horse walking and the wind howling.

Growing cold, he notices her shiver as the wind hit her, he throws his wool on her. Grabbing the fur she inhales deeply as it smells of him, her eyes start to flutter as she struggles with staying awake.

"Go to sleep" He murmurs softly

"No" she says stubbornly forcing her eyes to remain open.

His face next to her ear, she smells his cold breath on her skin "Go to sleep little fox, you are tired, you need rest." He says softly.

"I'm not tired" She says softly as she fights a yawn, leaning further into his hard armor, she closes her eyes; and drifts to sleep, never seeing the soft innocent smile of Grey Horse as he watched her fall asleep in his arms.

Feeling a jolt she jumps, her eyes spring into action as she looks around her environment, it is still dark out, she rubs her eyes, forcing herself to wake up, however her eyes focus on an object that is similar to the one she has in her room; It is only then that she sees that she is not traveling with Grey Horse, but in the comfort of her bed.

Confused she looks around her bed for any trace of Grey Horse but he is long gone. Sitting quietly in her bed she wonders if she did actually escape and encounter Grey Horse, or if it was only in her dreams that he came to her.

She thought about the troubled man, and regret soon spread over her, as she thought about how she couldn't even thank him for saving her. She looked around her room, she was thankful that he saved her, but a part of her longed to be outside in the real world…with him. Laying down she looked at her window and watched as the trees swayed; an overwhelming sadness came over her as she thought about the beautiful creature they call Grey Horse. Praying to the gods she asked if she could see him again and that they will protect him from all those who wish to harm him.

She never saw the grey eyes that watched her from distance; it was only when he saw her sleep that he disappeared into the wilderness, leaving without trace.

X

**Should I continue ?**

**_Until next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I was not expecting that at all, so thank you all so much. Happy Tony Tuesday!**

**X**

She looks for him, any sign or clue into his existence. Was it all in her mind or did she actually see him and feel him, the uncertainty of it all deeply confused Olivia. Grey Horse is a fearless warrior, a monster rather yet when he came to her she could have sworn that Aphrodite herself placed her right in his arms; the sweet feel of seeing him with her actual eyes has left her blind.

Her curiosity for Grey Horse intensified her desire to see him and be the one to know him began to cloud her, any whisper of his name and heart palpated as she searched for him.

Out of breath she ran to her grandmother's village, though she was forbidden for seeing her grandmother as many believed her to be a Seer when she was a young girl. Some had tried to kill her but do to her ability to predict the future and speak to the gods she was able to counteract their moves, realizing they would never be able to kill her the village decided to let her live in peace and she in turn did the same for them.

Olivia never understood why her father prevented her from seeing her grandmother, her mother often fought with her father because he would forbid it but her mother never listened to her father, instead she would grab Olivia and take her to visit her grandmother who would sit Olivia on her lap and tell her many stories of the gods, it was her grandmother who told her the story of the child born in fire.

"Yaya I must to speak to you urgently." Olivia said running into her grandmother's house.

"I have been expecting you sweet Livy, sit and tell me all about your story."

After retelling her grandmother of the story of how she met Grey Horse, she watched her grandmother remain stoic until her eyes finally landed on her granddaughter with tears threatening to fall "why must the fates …"

"What Yaya, what is wrong?"

Grabbing her granddaughters hands she holds them and kisses them soundly before turning them over, studying the lines on her hands intricately.

"No gods or rulers can alter fate…" she says transcendentally

"Yaya…"

"Livy, what did the man look like?" Ignoring her granddaughter's concerned stare.

"Um…I didn't see much of him because of the armor, but he has grey eyes-like a storm. He smells surprisingly nice and felt as strong as he looks but he was gently with me…he's nice." Olivia reply's softly as she recalls the man of fire.

"It's too late Aphrodite has already casted her spell on you."

Looking at her grandmother confusingly Olivia scrunches her nose "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You love him Livy. When I asked you to describe what he looked like you; described his heart." Her grandmother states, not asking if Olivia loves him but telling her that she does- she sees _him_ in her granddaughter eyes.

"Yaya, what is wrong? You told me stories about Grey Horse."

"Those where legends- stories. I never knew their was an actual man of fire."

"So you made them up?"

"No, they were stories passed down to me as a child and I passed down the stories to you."

"But I never thought the fates would choose you." She says hastily as she gathers books and starts reading madly-looking for something, what exactly Olivia is unsure.

""What are you talking about, choosing me?" Olivia asked but watched as her grandmother ignored her and instead went on searching through the house for a book or a certain piece of information. "Yaya." Olivia whispers sadly

Turning to her granddaughter she quickly walks to her and kisses her forehead as she holds her tightly "I can foresee the future Livy but there are things kept even from me you see; There are things that I cannot tell you as it will disrupt the future, but when the time comes you must return to me- to my home as I will then tell you, your final story.

Lifting her head up she looks at her grandmother with sadness "What does that mean Yaya? Why can't you tell me now? When shall I know when to return?"

"I cannot tell you, as me telling you will disrupt the balance, you are still living and will make chooses that will steer your life in certain directions…I can't distort the future.

"Are you leaving me Yaya?"

Laughing heartily she holds her granddaughter tenderly "No, Livy I am not leaving you but you must not return here until the time has come."

"But…"

Cutting her off, she looks at her granddaughter closely "Promise me Livy that you will not return until the day."

"I can't, I have to see you."

"You mustn't, child. I will never abandon you, I will be right here when you return but not a day sooner."

Crying softly she holds her grandmother tightly as confusion envelops her; _what is going on? What is happening, why can't I see her anymore?_

What feels like seconds actually turns into minutes, softly reminding her granddaughter that she must part soon, they look at one another for what feels like eternity, nothing said but soft breath.

"Livy, I will tell you one thing."

"Yes?" Olivia asked turning around to her what her grandmother will tell her.

"It's your love that can turn a grey heart into a bright one; no matter what others tell you child always remember what is in her your heart- always follow your gut, do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Good."

Running to her grandmother she hugs her tightly and kisses her on the cheek before setting off for home.

Looking up, she watches her granddaughter slowly drift away from her, until her shadow is gone. Closing her door quickly she reads the piece of information, that she too thought was just a myth but reading it closely she sees the prophecy has come into fruition and it all started one moon light night- the face that launched a thousand ships.

X

Olivia sat across from her father, who looked at her with aloofness while he took a sip of his drink. Her father was furious; his veins protruded as he looked at his daughter, her shoulders were slumped as she played with the necklace her mother gave her.

After returning from her grandmother's she felt more conflicted and confused, her grandmother always told her about the gods and the heroes who brought honor and integrity back to mankind, but her heart is breaking as she can no longer return to the one person who she calls family- without her grandmother's love who can she run to?

"You're telling me you saw Grey Horse?" He said trying to understand his daughter

She nodded her head solemnly

"When?"

"I couldn't sleep…" she lied, if she told her father the truth he would have her locked inside her room, he barely allowed her to walk around freely without protection, if she told her father that she ran away to escape from him, she knew that she wouldn't see the light of days for years, and if he knew she went to see her grandmother it would not be just her reaping punishment.

"What did I tell you about running off Olivia, you cannot go anywhere unless I or someone from this village is with you…do I need to forbid you from leaving this house Olivia?" His voice was cold; there was no warmth or fatherly concern, just a man of power talking down to those beneath him.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to go to the place mom to-"

"Look how great that turned out for you mother…do you want to end up like her Olivia, how many times do I have to tell you, that you because you are my child does not mean I will treat you any different than the others…" He saw the tears she was fighting to control

"We do not cry Olivia, crying is a sign of weakness and we are not weak."

She sniffed and looked at her father, her eyes were red and puffy, he did nothing to comfort her, no kiss on the forehead, no hug, no smile, no assurance that she was alright and that they could get through this hard time together.

Once she gained her composure he asked her to proceed with her story.

"He just sort of appeared out of thin air, he brought me home safely, and when I woke up I was in my bed and he was long gone" She kept a considerable amount of the true story to herself, she wouldn't dare tell her father that she in some way offered herself to Grey Horse, and that she asked to run away with him, but she gave her father the main points of what happened that night, for her protection and _his_.

"What did he look like?"

She thought about Grey Horse, and how he looked, how he smelled when he pinned her against the tree, how much she wanted to be his, to run away with him. "His eyes were grey like a storm; his armor was black and filled with spikes, every part of his body was clothed except his mouth, and eyes."

"What did he sound like?"

'_Like a god'_. His voice alone unnerved Olivia it was rich and evocative. "He sounds strong like he appears, his voice is unforgettable"

Her father looked at her stone face.

"Did he talk to you?"

"He just said it wasn't safe for me to be out by myself. And that he was going to take me home, so he could receive a reward for bringing me home safely."

"He wanted a reward?" He ask incredulously

"That's what he said, but I guess he forgot about it." Olivia says meekly as she runs her foot in the dirt lightly, making a pattern.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at his daughter "Grey Horse, doesn't talk Olivia, he murders people, young –old; boy-girl; he kills and he doesn't care who you are and what you have done-"

She defends him, she never back talked her father, but for some reason when he talked about Grey Horse, she couldn't help but defend his honor. "He wasn't like that…"

"He wasn't like that." He mocks

"So you know him? After spending one whole minute with the killer, you know him and you know with your love he could change and become a _hero_." Her father was in her face mocking her.

She says nothing but watches him mock her.

"He took you home how?" He asked integrating her again.

She didn't answer, she didn't want to be made a full of especially by her father, whose purpose in life was to ridicule and humiliate Olivia to the point where she would rather ride off in the sunset with a killer then live with her overbearing psychotic father.

"I asked you a question Olivia?"

"On his horse" She whispered hoping he wouldn't make her answer any more questions, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but she thought by telling her father he would help her understand Grey Horse, possibly give her information she didn't already know, what was she chosen to do?

"What happened after that?" His voice was low, scary low

"I woke up in my bed."

"Do you know where he took off, where he was headed?"

She looked at her father quizzically "no, why do you care?"

"Don't back talk me Olivia; I have an obligation to keep this village safe from all intruders, so I need to know if you expect him to come back."

"No, he's gone." She says solemnly

Suddenly his face became relaxed, he was no longer tensed instead he smiled and laughed a hearty laugh, she watched her father as he looked at his daughter and started to snicker.

"So you woke up in your bed, after all that?"

"I saw him, he is real." She realized just how ludicrous her story sounded until she told her father and he made her look like a child yet again. But regardless of what he said she knew she met the elusive man of fire and actually spent time with him, if she concentrates she can still faintly smell his scent.

"Oh sweet child, I believe you…if you say you met Grey Horse than you met him." He was trying to pacifier her, which only angered her that much more.

"I'm not making this up dad, I know it might sound crazy but I met him and he brought me home, he wrapped me in this beautiful wool I've never seen before, and he also had a wolf walk ahead of us, like he was the owner of the wolf"

His laughter ceased. "What did this wool look like Olivia?" He was interested again, feeling like he was starting to take her seriously she described the wool, and the wolf that accompanied them

After hearing Olivia's story again he laughed and told his child that she was in fact dreaming. "There is no proof you met Grey Horse, what happened was you had a vivid dream where you imagined seeing him."

"Dad, I really think it's real."

"Olivia, you don't remember how you got home, just that you woke up in your bed; sweet child you .were ._dreaming_."

She looked down at her feet and thought about Grey Horse, there was no way Grey Horse would have saved her and actually taken her back home safely…that was simply absurd especially from someone like Grey Horse who is known for being the greatest warrior. She chuckled softly and looked at her dad. "I think your right…there is no way I met Grey Horse. He didn't even seek coinage as he said he would. "It was all just a dream…" she says sadly looking at her father for comfort

Walking to his child he kissed her on the forehead "Of course it was child, there is no Grey Horse, just a story told to entertain the village. Rest your eyes sweet child; I shall see you at sunrise." He said before walking out of her room.

Walking into the meeting he scheduled, he looked at the members of the village as he sat down. "She found Grey Horse."

**X**

**Things will be heating up soon...gladiators brace yourself.**

**Until next time! XOXO**


	3. Through the dark

**Shout out to my proof reader millernn2! Oh rating has changed...**

X

He rode with purpose to his camp; the cold air kisses his skin as he rides through the night. All that he can see is the arctic air that leaves his mouth. The cold doesn't bother him, he has endured far graver conditions than this but the dark and the ice gives him the advantage that others do not. Born in a world where there was no light- the darkness became his friend, his shelter. In the dark he can remove armor and feel the air hit his warm skin; the anonymity that comes with the dark is freeing.

He travels throughout the night with no sleep or rest on the horizon. He must place distance between him and little fox for he knows that being a child she will tell her story of of her night with Grey Horse. He isn't angry. He understands that he too would talk about the night if he were just a man. Seeing his site, he makes his way to camp. He looks from right to left as he made his way up and sees his men get on their knees and bow downed to him, giving him the respect and honor that he deserves. His men were like him, cold, abandoned, he gave them a purpose, a reason to live and because he choose them when all others ignored them they would gladly follow him over a cliff. The overwhelming admiration was in every way reciprocal.

He acknowledged his men as he made his way to camp. Detaching himself from his horse, he smirks as he saw his childhood friend hastily enter his room, excited about his arrival.

"Grey Horse where were you? We were about to send men to come look for you…we thought you finally met Hades in the underworld." Theo rambled quickly as he walked fast to keep up with him.

"Nonsense Theo, the gods view my life as their personal entertainment, if I were to be caught then who would they cheer for? Not even Hades wants me in the underworld." He laughed joyfully at his beloved friend.

His life is much a mystery, very few know about the man behind the helmet. Theo was not his best friend, but actually his little brother. Before he became of age, Grey Horse was often picked on for being small in stature and sickly and of course his title that caused him more hardship. Though his brother was younger than him, he was bigger than him- when cornered his brother would appear by his side, and fought for him and with him even though he himself would get beaten up for defending him. His brother is more than just a brother to him; he is his only friend- his joy. Nothing can ever compare to a brother's love, the joy that comes with seeing his brother. No one outside the circle knew they were related, many assumed they were best friends which is how they choose to be in front of others, not for his safety but his brother's.

Theo was always pretty; beloved by everyone who has seen him or heard of him, his charm created a name for him. His features are similar to Grey Horse, he is tall although not as tall as Grey Horse; Theo is built rather slim with short auburn hair, big brown eyes and a kindlier smile but the face is where anyone with eyes could see they are related. Theo never had a problem with the ladies the one area where he exceeds Grey Horse. Because of his name and reputation, many women are afraid that he would kill them after intercourse, but majority of them were curious to see what was behind the armor and the helmet made of dragon scale. Woman coiled at the idea of sleeping with him, of sleeping with a monster. He understands their fear; it is understandable for them to run away from his arms and into the arms of his brother.

Walking past his brother he entered the king's chamber.

The king sits up promptly, smiling at seeing Grey Horse, he quickly offered him a seat.

"If was afraid you would fail me Grey Horse, I thought for certain that the Atropos had clipped your thread."

Refusing to answer what kept him held up, he proceeds to talk to the king "I am here now, and I come not empty handed." Reaching into his satchel he lays the head of Barbus the ruthful general who stole from king Areus, though he truly claimed no king or honored them, he typically fought for king Areus.

Smiling profoundly at what Grey Horse has brought him he reaches for the head, only for Grey Horse to take it back. "I honored our agreement, now where is my token." He said firmly looking at the king, not caring if he insulted him or not

"Of course!" The king grabbed two bags of coins and gives it to Grey Horse happily. Grey Horse looks at the two bags "I think my men deserve more coinage don't you agree?" The king stopped looking at the head and turned his eyes to Grey Horse, he taught him well.

Plastering a fake smile, he looked at Grey Horse "Yes, I believe they have, your men have done a great honor and you yourself should be happy for serving your country, and honoring your king."

"There is no honor in murder just greed, my only loyalty is to token and legacy not to country or _my_ king." He said dispassionately

"I have given you this throne to rule and yet you cowered from it like the brat _you_ are." King Areus seethes with anger at his first child. He made the child into a man- into a god and this is how he treats him- his spoiled, coddled, brat of a son.

He stares at his father mirthless.

"Patience… it is because you are my father that I have not yet slit your throat; but my patients will soon run thin. Theo can have the crown, I just want the reward." He says eerily calm.

"No, son it is _you_ who should worry, it is because you are the rightful heir to the throne that I have not killed _you_" His father retorts

"What will happen when you brother Theo becomes King, will you serve only yourself?" His father asked

"I will do what I have always done; win kings wars who can't win themselves- like yours father" Fitz he says unnervingly to his father.

Balling his fist, he controlled the anger that was starting to sprout; he wanted to kill his son more than anything but he had grown to a strength and size that even _he_ would not dare lay a hand on him. His son is sadly worth more alive than dead. Snapping his fingers his servant brought another bag of coinage. "You have honored the gods greatly, please drink as much wine and food your belly can handle."

Taking coinage he looked at the king "I most certainly will."

Clapping his hands five women each different from the other appeared, they were all beautiful.

"Choose which one you want for the night, better yet you can have them all if you so choose."

He looked at the girls, they trembled in fear as he walked in front of them, and they avoided eye contact and kept their eyes planted to the floor. There was a blonde, red, brunette, some tall, some had more curves than the others, and he pointed to the red head even though his eyes remained focus on the beautiful mocha skin women who resembled the feisty girl who was not afraid of him.

"It appears you have a taste for something different." His father asked noticing how he paid attention to the woman with rich chocolate skin

"Nonsense, I want what I have always wanted." He says hastily

He wanted the mocha skin women but he quickly became disgusted with himself for wanting a woman who resembled a girl who wasn't quite yet a women. Though this beauty was a woman in all shape and form he couldn't imagine sleeping with her even though he so desperately wanted to. Transiently his mind drifted to the young woman who desperately wanted to escape with him, his whole ride to camp was about little fox, he debated on bringing her with him, but he knew she was far too young and being with him places her in impossible danger, he hoped that she was okay and that he made the right choice leaving her with her people, but either way she was safer with her village. There is no future with him only misery, but if he were to see her again and by the gods he prays that he does. To see her again, he would make the conscious decision of taking her with him, a place where only they know.

Often he ponders what enchanted him with the young girl in the forest; yes she is quite beautiful even Narcissus would have removed himself from the water to stare at the astonishing beauty. Since the day, he has frequently questioned his own feelings as to why he didn't kill the girl, why he decided to let her live. The bounty for his head was heavily, those who saw him would have been killed quickly and painlessly making the death appear an accident if he wanted to remain anonymous which is what he often does as he can't afford to have anyone following his trail. Yes, he should have killed her, it is what he would normally do, but it wasn't him that decided to save her; it was the gods intervening.

He recalls the night clear; she was lying by a broken tree with the red fire near her skin. Shaking his head disapprovingly at the girl for leaving the fire on all night; animals are lured to the light as they live in a world in nothing but darkness. Quickly eradicating the fire he moves towards her with sword in hand, but suddenly she turned over while she slept and that was when he saw her face. He was cursed by the light coming over him as all he saw was a girl with doe eyes disrupting the sky. She shined in the moonlight, he had never seen true beauty until that night, dropping his sword he watched her sleep, he was damned by the gods for choosing her to be the one to disrupt his peace. Her voice resonated through him, tenderly cooing him closer to her as she watched him come through the trees towards her- wanting her to see him.

Breaking from his reverie he looks at the mocha woman sadly he saw that she was not the object of his affection and that the furies have once again played with his conscious. Looking back at the red head that trembled with fear, he pointed to her and walked out of the room, not before casting one last glance at the beautiful girl with black tresses.

/

The girl timidly walked to him afraid if she made the wrong move he would impale her with his sword.

Removing his sword, but keeping everything else on, he moved his two fingers signaling the girl to come.

She fidgets with her robe, wishing he would talk to her, comfort her, let he know that she was okay and that he wasn't going to kill her, but he did not speak- he never spoke. Looking at him she walks gingerly to him and stood in front of him as he admired her body. She was trembling with fear and anticipation of being with Grey Horse, she heard many stories about him, how his body was scarred beyond recognition, how if you were to see him without his clothes he would kill you instantly, but more importantly she also heard he was a remarkable lover.

Not in the mood for pleasantries, he untied her robe watching as it falls to the ground. She quickly went to his armor wanting to see what the commotion was about, grabbing her hands he ceased her movements, she looks at him and watched as he softly shook his head from side to side.

"I don't get to see you my lord?"

He looks at her and shakes his head "no"

She couldn't really kiss him as he wore his helmet, feeling somewhat disappointed yet relieved she laid back and watched as he undid his trousers showing only his engorged member, she did not see any scars or burns for which she is thankful for. She smiled appreciatively as she saw that he was in fact hung like a horse, and to her surprise his engorged member was not scarred but rather perfect by far the prettiest she has ever seen, she could see for herself that this man was in fact gifted.

"You are truly gifted by the gods my lord" she whispers in astonishment

He chuckled softly, this happened to him more than he cared to admit. Every woman he has ever slept would complement his beautiful package, often surprised by what was behind the trousers.

Quickly she was flipped on her stomach but soon found herself on all fours as he entered her from behind, moaning upon entry she looked up at the ceiling silently thanking the gods for letting her be with this man for just one night. '_Definitely gifted'_

He was not soft or gentle, he was a man looking for release ramming into the faceless body. Every time he became close to reaching his peak he would see the beautiful moonlight as it hit _her_ face, how she welcoming allowed him to mark her neck, shaking his head vigorously he grabbed the faceless body's hair as he thrust into her, hoping he would soon find the release he ravenously wanted, drifting back to the night he saw her, he remembers how she licked her lips when he entered her space; moving his hands out of her hair, his hands soon went to her hips he plunged into her faster, harder, deeper.

Her moans grew at each thrust until she combusted from the sheer pleasure, yet he continued on like a man on a mission, he finally was able to remove her from thoughts until her scent wafted to his mind stimulating him; he is there-with her. She smells of lavender and vanilla. Going back to the night he replays what happened like a loop on repeat. He followed her tracks and softly placed her in bed- covering her with thick blankets to keep her warm, as the cold was far more than she could bear. He watches her sleep in the comfort of her bed, wondering to himself what it is that she dreams of, removing necklace from throat he hides it in a book that he adored as a child Eros and Psyche. Gently he reaches for her, as her face becomes luminous as the stars flicker across her skin. He moves his hand away from her, afraid he will somehow break her with the caress of his fingers against her skin. A gust of wind slowly lifts his hand and he sees himself tenderly stroking her cheek, amazed by how soft it felt, he could swear she bathed in milk and honey for her skin was by far the closest thing to Olympia.

It was her eyes and the smoothness of her cheek that became his undoing, groaning he came and soon fell to the bed winded and out breath as he looked to the ceiling wondering if he would ever see her again.

X

Once she had left he removed his armor, he started from his head, his helmet was awfully hot and he was tired of wearing it all day, he then went to his chest removing the armor that said his life more than he cared to admit, then he went to his trousers' removing the tights that provided him the comfort and security to fight, and finally he removed his boots that were muddy. Looking at the inviting bed he laid his head down and watched the beautiful moon.

The air is clean; the fresh smell of pine relaxes him. The morning sun warms his face as he beginnings to wake up, he rubs his fingers thru his hair, and looks down to the floor to find his clothes. Once he was exhausted he sent the girl away so that he could sleep. He never actually slept with a woman before; truly sleep with her in his arms from dusk to dawn, he never desired such thing. To him the servants are doing their job, they serve one purpose which is to serve him and once they have completed their service they were free to go.

Sitting in chair nude he eats bread, inviting the man in before he could even ask; he already knew who the man was considering he is the only one who is allowed to enter his room.

"Theo, it is a pleasant morning is it not?" He says happily as he gets up and ties his robe. Moving to the side of the room he grabs his cup of wine and takes a sip.

Watching his friend keenly, he can tell he is different. "Someone must have had an excellent night, did she straighten out your limp"

Sitting in his chair he looked at his brother "She was fair, nothing special."

"Then why are you so chipper, honestly I haven't seen you this giddy since-ever"

"Why can't a man simply be happy brother?"

"Because you aren't happy brother? There are stories on your back, arms, and chest that tell a sad story."

He looks at his cup of wine sadly- his scars represent a story, he one different from the other but all connect to create the tale. Drowning wine, he looks at his brother "Why do you enter my chamber's brother." He says briskly removing the warmth that was present from in his voice, to that of one that is cold.

"Why do you do that brother; why do you continue to hide from me and father?"

"That man is King Areus, he is not our father, and how many times must I tell you."

"Brother, I am going to be king- our father king Areus is making me king instead of you…"

"What is your point?" Grey Horse replies curtly

"My point brother is that you hide behind a helmet, appearing to be normal but you are not normal brother… you are a lonely man and when I entered your chambers you smiled…I can't recall the last time I had seen you smile brother, and so I ask what or who has made my brother smile and if so how can I make it stay?"

He refused to answer, instead looked out the window and watched his men move aimlessly around.

"Is it a woman, who makes you dream?"

"Wait; could the reason for your sudden happiness be what kept you almost a day late?"

He smiled coyly at his brother, as he got up and grabbed a plate of food.

"Tell me"

"I might have met someone."

"How was she?" He asked assuming he slept with her, because he always slept with them.

"I didn't lie with her."

Choking on his wine he looked at his friend with shock written on his face.

"What, if you were so enchanted by her why didn't you lay with the maiden?"

"Because Theo, not everything has to be about cock… she is too young."

"How old is she?"

"She's sixteen."

"That isn't old Aras sister got married when she was thirteen."

"It wouldn't be right to take a young girl's virtue, and I do not wish to do that."

"Than what is it about her that intrigues you brother?"

Unsure whether to tell his brother, he refills his glass and takes a sip, biding him time "If I tell you this, it must stay between us."

"Okay"

His eyes cast far away as he watches the trees sway from side to side. "I believe she is a child of a god for she is far too beautiful to be a mortal. I saw her sleep in the middle of the forest with her sword next to her, the fire kept her warm through the cold night but she was growing cold and the wolves would soon come to her and kill the innocent lamb as she slept.

He looked back at the night he met her. "I was going to kill her, but then she turned her face in her sleep and her beauty in the night sky overthrew me… I watched her sleep. I should have left but for some reason I wanted her to know me…I wanted her to know that I was there, and so I made noise wakening her."

Theo looked at him as he talked about the beautiful figurate who somehow bewitched his troubled brother

"She told me she wasn't scared of me, and she actually shoved me." He said laughing recalling the night he met little fox.

"She pushed you? I wouldn't even dare do such thing, my goodness that girl seems like she is a firecracker, I don't think you would be able to handle a girl like that." Theo said laughing at his brother, as he recalled the feisty girl that chewed him out.

Laughing he took a sip of his wine "She would most certainly be the best opponent, but even I am afraid to say that I too think she would defeat me."

"If you didn't bed her, then what did you do?"

"She rode with me on Argo, and we talked. I must tell you Theo, that night with her were the conversation of my life. Many look at me with fear and disgust she did neither. She saw what many have failed to see, she actually saw _me_ and to think it came from a sixteen year old girl." He said surprising himself

"You let her ride with you on Argo and you spoke to her it seems you broke all the rules for thy lady; now I'm jealous." Theo said teasingly

"She is lady worth the risk." He says articulately

He played with his cup as he spoke "I took her back to her village, which is why she was angry with me."

"You actually took her back, why?"

"This is no place for a lady, Theo." Grey horse said as he moved his arms around to prove his point; traveling with hundreds of men would be not only dangerous but deadly. If people were to know his affliction for her she would be in grave danger as many would use her to bait him for their will.

"What am I to do, marry the girl and have children? I was meant to be a warrior. I was never meant to be a farmer and have children. Some men will experience happiness in this life others will experience happiness in the afterlife. My happiness shall come in the next life; when my name is honored and every word whispered shall be about the greatest warrior who ever lived."

"Why can't you have both?" Theo asked simply. It was that simply question that frustrated him.

Getting up from his chair he began to put on his armor, he started with the head and worked his way down, he looked at the window as he avoided answering his friend's question. Would it be so cruel if he went back and took her from the life she so desperately wanted to leave, would it be wrong to run away with her and leave this world behind, and if so could he actually do it, he loves fighting, he loves the feel of sword in hand, he loves the way he feels when he is in combat, everything is slowed down he knows where his opponent is going to attempt to strike him and he knows what to do to cease his movements- fighting is life, it is the only time he feels somewhat alive. To bring the girl with him he would have to give it up all up, his brothers, his sword, his name- regardless of his fancy of her, his life was foretold long before her and it shall stay long after her.

Sensing his brother was done with the conversation, he stood up to leave. "I hope you find whatever you are looking for in life brother, whether it is a legacy or happiness, I hope your fates will cross and you will meet her again."

"So do I" he said to himself after Theo left.

"So do I" he repeats softly


	4. All Around Me

**Merry Christmas, I wrote something for you guys that I think you will enjoy.**

**My hands are searching for you**  
><strong>My arms are outstretched towards you<strong>  
><strong>I feel you on my fingertips<strong>  
><strong>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<strong>

**All around me-flyleaf**

X

Standing at the door entrance he watches Olivia being helped off a horse by Jake Ballard. He smirks at Olivia denying the young boy the privilege of helping her; he has taught his daughter her well. The woman she is today is due to him, all recognition and acclamation are because of him.

From the time she learned to walk she was trained to handle a sword. Olivia was her father's pride and joy, his most prized possession. He protected his family by leading them to believe he was a mere village leader. In truth he was far more; a man of great power. For this reason, Olivia was trained to fight, and unknowingly live under the watchful eye of her father's most respected subordinate. Tribal Command did his best to dote on his child, an action that morphed into a task upon her mother's death. She looked so much like her. Seeing Olivia broke Eli's heart; a constant reminder of the love he lost. His emotions kept him at a distance, though he always managed to monitor his beautiful progeny closely. It was a duty that he would never abandon. Her protection would forever be his underlying purpose. He knows of his daughter's beauty, the many onlookers admire her from distance and closeness he understands their infatuation with her she is luminous, a beacon of light. They admire her, falter if she glances at them, drop to their knees if she smiles at them; his daughter is powerful; soldiers have met hades in the underworld for pledging allegiance to his daughter and not him.

Arranging a marriage now that she was of age would have many benefits, viewed as an act of peace among the villages. But the shroud Eli kept around his position allowed him to o keep her safe... or so he thought. The day Olivia told her father she met Grey Horse unnerved him. The fact that Grey Horse met and didn't kill Olivia piqued Eli's curiosity to no end. Why was Grey Horse in their land? Why did he let her live? Did he too fall under the spell of Olivia's unintentional charms? Anger festers as he recalls the whimsical look in Olivia's eye as she spoke of him; Grey Horse is many thing but underneath armor lies cock and like any man he is vulnerable to woman gaze and caress, but out of all the woman in Greece, he choose his daughter and decided he wanted _his_ daughter, what he _made_, what he _created_. Would this chance encounter force him to reveal his role as Tribal Command needing answers to his questions, Eli summoned Olivia's guard to his chamber. Jacob entered quickly, standing erect on first command.

"Jacob" He commanded from his office.

"sir" he exclaimed.

"Jacob are you still training Olivia this afternoon?"

"Yes sir." he answered, clearly and affirmatively.

And you're following her closely?"

"Yes, chief"

"Has she gone anywhere unusual today?"

"No, sir. She has been relatively quiet all day."

Eli eyed the young man closely, searching his face for any falsehood. Satisfied he was hearing the truth, he gave his order. "I want you to watch Olivia very closely Jacob. Do not let her leave your sight. Any information she shares with you must be reports back to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir", he answered.

/

Born a swordsman at heart, she is a natural but there is something about watching her spar. To watch Olivia spar was to witness the perfect melding of grace and strength. She's light on her feet; poised, powerful and focused. Her skill evidence of the pure joy and escape she gets from fighting, her sword is hand crafted with purpose the cold metal is symbolic of her beauty and strength. The physicality makes her feel alive, and she's always been grateful for her fighting lessons. Fighting gives her a sense of freedom, just as her beloved horse Nevi brings her joy

"Olivia takes in a sharp breath and lets out a yelp as she swings her sword at Jacob. He always knew she was an extremely adept learner, but there was something in her movements today; a fierceness he hadn't seen before. He jumps back quickly as her blade grazes his chest plate, startled by her aggression.

"Olivia is everything ok?" he asks.

"Yes" she answers abruptly, positioning herself for her next strike.

"Are you sure everything is ok? You don't seem yourself." His breath is rapid as he takes a moment to regain his composure.

Olivia doesn't respond. She observes him trying to catch his breath and immediately draws her sword. With each passing second she becomes enraged as she thinks of the man who (made/makes) her feel foolish. She charges at Jacob swinging, hoping to draw blood. Swords clash as Jacob continues his defense.

"Olivia calm down!"

She doesn't speak, but continues her relentless strikes.

"Olivia are you trying to hurt me? What is going on here?" Being a skillful fighter in his own right, Jacob quickly disarms her without injury. Grabbing her hands he looks at her. "Olivia, what is wrong?"

She looks at him, carefully removing herself from his grip as she walks to the bench nearby and takes a seat. Finally, she speaks. "If I tell you this do you promise to keep my secret?"

"Yes", he answers without hesitation.

Taking a deep breath, she looks towards the woods. "I met Grey Horse, or I think I met Grey Horse. I'm not sure anymore."

Dumbfounded he stares at Olivia, realizing this is why ordered him to watch her more closely. He sits alongside her waiting for her to continue. "Tell me" he offers gently. "How"

Olivia tells him about Grey Horse. How he brought her back to the village, and wasn't the monster everyone says he is. She explains how they talked, and how she felt like he understood her despite using few words. "I saw Grey Horse and he were covered in glass and it reminded me of myself."

"You're not broken, Olivia. "

"I never said I was, but you wouldn't understand."

"Try me"

"I can't describe it, but I believe he possess great power. There is underlining tenderness beneath the helmet and armor."

"The man has a frozen heart Olivia, and the power he possesses is to kill. The man tortures and kills innocent people and you sit here and twiddle thumbs and dream about the monster."

"Curve your tongue when you speak to me, your anger is not at the '_monster'_ but jealously that I sit and twiddle my thumbs dreaming about a man who could kill me and instead of you. The man does have a frozen heart but I can melt his heart- the same way I melted yours."

She has a way of hurting him where the knife is placed precisely to draw blood. As Jacob listens he feels his teeth clenching, and his hands unconsciously balling into fists. Jealousy begins to fester within him. How could Grey Horse do what he failed to do all this time? "Olivia, you did not meet Grey Horse. Grey Horse is a monster"

"You know, you sound just like my father" she replies. "And for the record I said I _think_ I saw him but I wasn't sure if it was a dream."

"Olivia, as your friend you cannot tell anyone about Grey Horse, they will think you are crazy"

"I don't care what others think Jake" She said getting up and fetching her water.

"Olivia, as your friend I implore you not to tell anyone about this- about Grey Horse. But if there is slight doubt that this active imagination than let it be and remove from thought."

She ponders as what to say.

He watched her as she drank, her mocha skin glistening in the sun. He gazes upon her spellbound. She has no idea of the power she holds, how the mere sight of her makes his worst days bright.

"Olivia", he says clearly. "Why don't you marry me? You are of age, and your father will marry you off soon to keep peace between the villages. If you marry me, I won't try to change you Olivia. I would love you and treat you with the kindness you deserve."

She looked at him, and she saw him smile softly hoping that somehow she would change her mind and marry him.

"Jake, I do not wish to be married…"

He cuts her off abruptly. "You will have no choice when it comes to your father, but if you marry me the village will accept our union and your father would have to as well. He would have no choice."

She looked at him closely before speaking. "The first problem here Jake is that I do not wish to be married, and neither you nor my father will force me into something I do not want. Second, you say you will not try to change me. No one can change me Jake, as I'm sure you can see right now. Third, I am not some damsel in distress. That needs saving from the wicked monster that trapped me away in an ivory tower. You are not some Prince who comes riding in on his trusty steed to slay the dragon. I will slay the dragon myself!"

Her words gut him. Though he may be the best combat fighter, she was certainly a master at verbal sparring. Her words could destroy a man more than a thousand swords.

Jacob was the best soldier in the village, and the most sought after man. He could have any woman he chose. But he wanted, her, the unattainable one. He knows her father could not marry her off to a better choice. Jacob knew that by marrying Olivia he could have the best of both worlds-power, respect, and of course the girl. This conversation was far from over.

/

He walks into the meeting and sits in his chair on his own throne. "Where are we with Grey Horse?"

One of the town's men speaks up "Sir, we found Grey Horse he is up north fighting in a war."

He saw the man squirm in his chair; he knew he wanted to say more but fears the penalizations for speaking against command. "Speak" he says never taking in his eyes off his paper that interested him more.

"Command, there is no way Grey Horse met your daughter, he has been fighting in a war for the past two months and just today we got the word that war is over because Grey Horse killed their General Barbus, how could he meet your daughter and effectively end the war?"

For the first time since entering the meeting he looked at the man, he became brazen after seeing his counterparts nod their head in agreement, although no one spoke a word, he smiled at the man who soon felt comfortable.

"Have a seat next to me Marco, you most certainly earned it." He moves the chair back to allow the man to sit next to him. The man has been with him for several years, good man with a wife and kids, effectively gets the job without having to say so much as a word, because he was good he earned his right to be in the meeting amongst the elders.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" He says with a smile that does not reach his eyes, but his eye remain cold and hard

"No, command; I think she just might have had too much wine that night that's all." Everyone in the room laughs at the harmless joke, even command too laughs at the joke.

"My sweet Olivia sure does love her wine, huh." He jokes with the man, laughs with them

Everyone in the room laughs, they are surprised to see how much Command is joking, better yet talking. Command is a man with few words, but seeing him today laughing and joking, all the men looked at one another and wondered who got to Command to make him so happy.

Yelling and screaming is heard, they aren't sure who it is coming from they jump up to run outside to check on their families, but soon stop when one man points to Marco who cradles his wrist and watches his now severed hand lay on the table. Everyone looks at Command with fear they never knew imaginable, he reads his paper like nothing happened, like he didn't just cut off Marco's hand. "The meeting is not over" He says coldly never looking up. Quickly the men take their seats "Is there anyone else who wishes to insult my daughter? "

No one answers, all everyone hears is Marco moaning softly stifling his cry.

"No one has anything to say? Are you sure because a couple of minutes ago you all were laughing at the expense of my child?" Still no one says a word but look down afraid if they look at command this will be their last day on earth.

"Since, we enjoyed our laugh for the day; I know I have, let's finish this meeting. My daughter confided in her best friend, and her story remains true…come in."

Jacob enters the room he always envisioned, there men sit and watch him as he moves closer into the room, he sees a man bleeding knowing him his heart beats that much faster as he looks at command who casually holds the stained knife.

"Sir'

"Tell them what you told me about my daughter today."

His mouth becomes dry, he knows he is betraying Olivia but if he doesn't tell her then he would be dead. Regardless of his desire for her, if he were to choose himself over her, he would choose him.

"Olivia, believes she encountered Grey Horse, she says that she talked to him mostly and that he listened, but that he would talk from time to time, she also rode on his black stallion Argo, but when she woke up she was in her bed."

"You have met Grey Horse before on a mission what did he look like?"

"I saw him from a great distance, he looked like a black shadow…the way Olivia described his armor is matching to his description."

"Do you believe my daughter met Grey Horse?"

He looked at the men around him, they gave him no answer as what to say, if he said yes he could die, and if he says no he can also die, and there is no winning this time he would simply have to answer without actually answering.

"It is hard to say sir, Grey Horse left no trace that he every came to this village, yet her description is ideal, but Olivia likes to read and listen to stories, it is very possible that she imagined the whole encounter, but the only person who would truly know is Grey Horse ."

Satisfied with his answer he dismisses him. Looking around the room he eyes the window "When Grey Horse returns we will be ready for him."

"How do you know, he will return sir?"

No one else believes his daughter, but he knows her and one thing Olivia is not is a liar, she described Grey Horse perfectly and he knows because he met Grey Horse some time ago, and no scrolls and stories described Grey Horse the way his daughter described him. He knows the prophecy is coming into fruition; it is only a matter of time

"He will return for her, and when he does it will be his last."

/

The inescapable winter is upon them, the harsh violent wind indicates the storm coming. Olivia grows weary with the foreseeable weather change, something about the cold sparks fire in village. Bring wool closer to throat she falls into the pits of cotton and wool, hoping to spark warmth in the middle of winter. The snow brings people to shelter and safety but for those who enjoy the numbing sensation the snow marks free reigns, she doesn't favor the snow and chill of ice but prefers the warm sun that tingle's her skin with soft rays.

The door to her room creak's open by a large gust of wind, she watches from distance grey mist floating out of the darkness into her room. The Thickening air she breathes distorts her vision and senses, but through the thick mist the sun comes, the light is bright, and she sees him. With arms stretched out towards him, her hands feel his cold armor as he looks at her with steady gaze. Warmth surround, the fire rising through her veins, burning at the sight of his flesh; she's alive.

She opens her mouth to utter words, but soft finger closes mouth, and she begins to fade into him. The fog surrounds them hiding them from all who wish to see, she's alone with him.

She jerked in shock as she felt a cold hand move deftly under her robe, and up her thighs. Her eyes flew open even as his skilled, knowing fingers. He says nothing as he watches her intently gauging her reactions to his touch. His eyes shine through the night, he reaches down and kisses her deeply, and he pushes her gently on her back and for a moment he hesitates at continues, but the thirst –the fire of seeing him, touching him. She watches him with amazement, his eyes are bright they blind her sight and with blindness she pulls his left hand to the string of her cloak. He exhales once, hard. He presses his body in closer and leans his face in so that his lips are by her ear.

'Am I real?' He purrs, as his fingers snaked under the skin of cloth and stroked inwards, teasing her between her folds, moving up and circling around her swollen clitoris, and back down to rest at her entrance.

And for a moment she questions her sanity, her body is ablaze at his touch, is he real. She feels him all around her, fingertips circle her moving her closer to the feel of his callous fingers at her entrance. 'Yes' she whispers in his ear as his erection brushes against her hip.

Her name moves across the room, as she feels cold hands touch her skin. He looks down at her and whispers words she could not decipher, and suddenly the warmth she was feeling slowly dispels as the thick mist rises again distorting her senses, with one last tug his hand is ripped from hers as the mist sends him away. She sits upright, body shaking in the aftershock of her dream. Her room is cold, silent, dark. The dream was vivid, she touches the root of her mouth feeling the dry texture on her tongue, her skin is still ablaze as she envisions phantom fingers gripping her wrist and the light in his eyes coaxing her legs apart.

It was dream and nothing more.


	5. The Search

**Shout out to my proofreader.**

**Here it is. **

X

He falls asleep visioning her beauty; recapitulating the scent of her hair, the velvety feel of her skin, how her body held an incandescent glow as the stars shined on her.

The image of the beauty also haunts him, cultivating in the clever cruelty of the gods who undoubtedly find amusement in his night time visuals. Each dream holds different nuances. Some clearly depict his complete surrender to her presence, allowing her to remain with him in purely ephemeral bliss; while the others hold images of him fighting off a group of men wishing her harm. It's the latter dream that fuels his search for her, leading him to her village. He questions a nearby watchman to no avail.

A low boiling anger is sparked within him as he listens to the watchman explain that she has gone off with her father; Flanked on either side by his men. Grey Horse seamlessly draws his sword, balancing its edge on the watchman's throat. "Where. Is. She." He asks, quickly losing the battle between composure and rage

"Who are you talking about Grey Horse?" the man struggles with speech as his throat is closed by the hands, of that Grey horse.

"The girl, Olivia. Where is she?"

"Olivia?" The man struggles as he feels. The cold blade slip away only to be replaced by Grey Horse's powerful grip

"Do you dare mock me?" He seethes with anger.

"No, Grey Horse. She left, she left." The man says gasping for breaths as he feels himself slowly lose conscious.

"Do you know where she was living at?"

"Yes, sir… right there." He points meekly to a moderate cottage.

Losing grip on his throat, he slaps the man to awaken him "Where, where did she go?"

"I do not know, but the girl with red hair "Abby, daughter of Marco Whelan shall know." Grey Horse forcefully throws the man to the ground and sets off in search of Abby. "Men, bring any girl with a fiery mane to me immediately" he commands, taking off in the direction of the cottage.

He enters her house to find it empty, with no trace of life. Dust has started to develop; they must have left just short of him reaching her. Following her smell he enters her room and sees the room almost bare except littered with a few small items. As he scans the room, he notices the book he placed the necklace in for her; with slight tremble in hand thumbing through the pages only to see that the necklace is gone. Slamming the book shut he clutches it to his chest, realizing with certainty that she now knows he is real.

His anger has mounted insurmountably, his frustration with coming up empty handed has left his features grow more red as anger and frustration overwhelm him. When he returned for her one night at her home, he saw that she was not there, that she and her father had taken leave. Why the gods continue to test him, he is uncertain. His empty handed quest enraged him, filling his thought with images of torching the village, but his rage dampers and his mind becomes clear of fog as he realizes that such an action will only confirm for her father their time together, resulting in continued running, continued obstruction.

Shaking his head he looks at the deserted cottage. No matter the obstacles he overcame, he was never able to reach her. By time he received word of her, he would enter her village only to find her faint scent. Rage starts to consume him, and Grey Horse decides to send a subtle message to her father. He burns the village without care, knowing that the flames will mark his presence on their trail. Not only will he find her; he'll leave a trail of flaming embers and ash until he does.

Grey Horse and his men leave the charred village, setting up camp some miles away where the air is not weighed down by smoke. One of the men locates the red maiden, bringing her to Grey Horse's chamber, tossing her to the floor. She looks terrified and disheveled, striking a slight hint of compassion from him.

"Did my men harm you?" he ask kindly

Scared she crawls away from him.

Still sitting in his chair, he looks down at the helpless girl "Do not try to run-my men are outside and it has been long time since they have felt the comfort of a woman. I do not wish to harm you and I won't if you answer my questions."

"O…kay." she whispers as she tries to look more presentable

"Now, do you know Olivia?"

"Olivia of Athens, daughter of Eli."

"What does she look like?" he ask, needing confirmation that she does in fact know Olivia.

"Chocolate skin, brown doe eyes, small stature…"

"Yes, that's her." He says quickly cutting Abby off.

Nodding her head she looks at Grey Horse "I do know her."

"Good, good." He nods happily

"Where is she?"

Abby stares at Grey horse uncertain what he wants from his dear friend. Her instinct is to protect her from him, bit then she remembers faintly Olivia speaking about the man of fire. "She told me about you?"

Sitting up in his chair he leans forward, cocking his head to the side, resting an elbow on his desk. "And what did she say exactly?" His voice is gravely and deep, making Abby feel uneasy.

She stares at him with uncertainty, afraid she might say the wrong thing to him and be impaled by his sword. Grey horse notices her hesitancy to speak "What you say to me is strictly confidential. No harm shall come to you."

"She told me that you came to her once in a dream."

He remains frozen, refusing to show any sign of emotion "What did she say about the dream?"

"Nothing much, just that she saw you…she only told few people about you because nobody believed her, I didn't believe her-until now."

"Where is she?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" he ask coldly

Abby shivers as she watches him move eerily closer to the desk, knowing she has angered his greatly "Do you wish to harm her?"

"I will tell you where she went if you swear to not hurt her."

"I could kill you…torture you where you would beg me to end your pain and suffering, yet you ask me such question. You have jeopardized your safety for her; is she worth it?" He became curious, as how a young girl could muster such power of man, that even girls would risk death than have someone harm a strain of her hair.

"She is my best friend; do you have anybody who you would risk your life for? Yes, she is worth it."

Nodding to himself he looks back at the girl, yes she does make a point, and he sees beneath her fear she has heart, more courage than some of the men he has encountered. "You are brave, red. It is because you are brave that I will not harm you for disobeying me."

"The promise" she says unmoved by his talk

"I swear to gods that I will not harm her or you." He says earnestly

"Her father is quite mad. After Olivia saw you her father began to act erratically, he even attacked my father though he denies such actions. Since meeting you Olivia does not stay in one place for long, the last time I saw Olivia she told me her father was taking her to Amphipolis.

Getting up quickly he prepares his men to start packing. "You won't be able to find her. Her father is a clever man. He is always ahead of his opponents."

"Rest child, for when I return all men will fall who have crossed me; her father will be one of them." Making exit, he turns around and looks back at the girl with the fiery mane, Grey Horse smirks slightly. "I will find her" he assures.

With his men by his side, he watches the village fall to the fire he created. Through the flames he sends a subtle message to her father- that he _will_ find her, come heaven or hell- he shall find her.

**X**

**The next chapter is the game changer. **


	6. Running Up That Hil

**Shout out to millern2. Hopefully I got it right.**

**Here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

**It doesn't hurt me.**

**You wanna feel how it feels?**

**You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?**

**You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?**

**And if I only could,**

**Make a deal with God**

**Running up that hill-placebo**

**X**

It had been two years since her first and apparently last sighting of Grey Horse. Her father stayed busy, often moving them to progressively larger and more populated villages. He swore that this latest town had the best education available to her, but to Olivia's eyes it looked like all the others. After Grey Horse they never stayed still for too long only a few months and they would move elsewhere, but for the first time in a long time they have not moved.

He seemed to have put the Grey Horse issue behind them, seeing as he never returned and she never brought him. Up again. Being truthful, she would admit she was angry at first, she swore he would return for her in her heart of heart's she thought the gods placed her delicately in his hands, but as time went on and more stories were told about the man of fire; often stories that made her tremble in fear. The man she encountered in the woods two years ago was not Grey Horse, but vivid imagination, her father was right; he was mere dream conjured from tired mind. The man known as Grey Horse had become more menacing since last encounter, how he single handily killed a lieutenant without so much as a glance, or how he ransacked villages often looking for something she did not know. The stories made her tremble, but only slightly.

Unconsciously she rubs the necklace that drapes her neck- hidden from all others. The necklace is of simple design with a small jewel crest inside that looked like honey and amber mixed in one. She guessed the stones were topaz, and she relished in the feel of the slight cold against her. With ease she remembers the day she found the necklace- her father insisting they pack up and leave in such a haste she only had time to grab a few precious items. Her mother had given her a book that told the story of Eros and Psyche. Olivia cherished the book, but when she grabbed for it the thud and surprise of the falling necklace, coupled with her father's barking in the background, distracted her. Tucking the necklace safely in her bosom, Olivia ran in the direction of her father's commands without realizing she'd left the book behind. It wasn't until they arrived to their new home and stopped their travels that she remembered her book. She smiles at the feeling of the necklace on her flesh, for odd reason's the necklace is the only tangible reminder of the man with the sad grey eyes.

A blast of cold air coming from her window disrupts Olivia's momentary reverie. A chill ran down her spine wakening her from her sleep, she looks around her room deliriously seeing what it was that woke her up, she looks and sees that her window is open. She never sleeps with the window open, as Eli doesn't permit varying points of access to his home or family. Closing the window she sees them. Piercing grey eyes shrouded behind armor watching for her; waiting for her. Olivia rubs her eyes in disbelief; her eyes are playing a trick on mind, but there he stands before her- strong. Her heart begins beating rapidly and her breath quickens at the sight of him.

There he stands outside her window. Strong, solid, cloaked in the armor and moonlight that serve to accent his dazzling grey eyes. She climbs out of her window to walk to him. Beyond her comprehension she climbs out of her window and walks to him, never once looking back.

His hand reaches out for hers, quickly she grabs it as he takes her down a trail she never seen before. she grips his hand as he leads the way to a secret passage, not once did she look back at her village her eyes remain focus on him as he leads her to another world.

The electricity that courses through her body as she walks with him, her father, Jake, they tried to tell her that he didn't exist, that she didn't meet Grey Horse that she was only dreaming, but deep inside she knew they were wrong and him coming to her was all the proof she needed to know that he was real, and what she felt was not a simple one-sided crush, but mutual admiration between the two of them.

He quickly dislodges his hand from her and moves a shrub back showing her the hidden paradise that he made for the two of them.

"Wow" she says looking at the beautiful scenery, walking into the land there lays a delicate waterfall hidden from the rest of world.

"How did you find this place?" She ask looking at him for the first time since entering paradise, walking up to her he looks at her closely as he examines her features since the last time he saw her. She had changed in the years her body became shapely, but she is still very much the same, which delights him

"I found this place a long time ago when I was still a child, this is my haven." He says genuinely never taking his eyes off her

"I've been waiting for you, why haven't you come sooner?"

He says nothing but looks ahead

"Why did you bring me here?" She ask moving closer to him, but her eyes soon drifted to the water as she watches the water fall from the sky

"Because you look like you need an escape." He murmurs softly

"My father doesn't believe that I met you, nobody believes that I met, they think I made you up."

"What do you think" His baritone voice softly swaddles her as he moves behind her.

Turning around to look at him, his eyes have little specks that look like stars. "I think you're real." She says softly

"Good"

She reaches out to touch him but soon chastises herself, as she struggles with what to do. "I'm eighteen now. You missed my birthday."

"Happy birthday then, little fox" He says softly

Feeling brazen after hearing him call her little fox, she looks at him "I'm not really little anymore."

Looking at her body he agreed "No, you are not." His gaze lingers at her untouched face. She is the rarest flower, sprouted from desert.

"Why did you come back here, was it for me?" She ask softly

He says nothing as he admires her beauty, imprinting ever blemishes to memory. She does not belong in this world; she does not belong in a world with the gods or Olympias. She belongs in world of its own; a world created in an imagine fitting of herself. Beautiful.

"Sleep, little fox."

"What if I wake up and you vanish again?"

"I shall return for you, little fox."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She replies meekly as she plays with the grass, growing uncertain of quizzical stare "You could be anywhere with anyone but you choose me."

"I did not choose you little fox; you choose me." He replies softly as he watches her battle sleep. As she drifts off to sleep her last thoughts were of him.

She sleeps with the texture of grass on her face and crickets chirping in her ear; only to awaken in bed. How many times must the furies torment her with lies and deceit? She falls asleep with him only to wake up and be removed from his presences. With firmness in heart, she lies down on her bed and removes thoughts of Grey Horse permanently from mind to ease heartache.

/

Shortly after midnight Olivia is awakened by the sound of her bedroom door flung violently open. She hears her father yelling at her. Rubbing her eyes furiously she tries to focus. After a few moments she's finally able to make out his figure in her doorway, arms flailing, demanding that she follow him. With robe over gown she follows her father outside.

There is a commotion the town is awake, everyone is awake and in the garments looking around confused and lost wondering what has woken the sleepy town. Everyone seems to have been startled from their sleep, all equally confused about the commotion. Olivia clutches her robe closed as she follows her father into a secret passage she never knew existed. The guards quickly open the door at the end of the hall, ushering them into a cold, murky room.

In the center of the room a man stands with shoulder length hair, his body completely exposed. Looking at the man who keeps his head down she sees his body is covered in mud, blood, and bruises tinted in deep blues and purples. The sight makes her stomach drop.

"Do you know this man, Olivia?" Her father glares at the man with hate she had never seen before in her father.

Glancing at him quickly she answers "no".

"Look again." He bellows "this time look carefully." Snapping his fingers, two guards appear and kicked the man bringing him to his knees, grabbing his hair they threw his head back exposing his face for her to see. She inches towards the man wanting to stop her father and the guards from beating the helpless man, but Olivia knows if she were to get involved she would have to deal with her father's wrath.

Gently looking at the man, her lips tremble. The prisoner's eyes are closed shut from frequent force, his face discolored like the rest of his body. She looks at the man closely but she sees no resembles to anybody she knows or ever met. With gentleness in heart and hand inches towards the fallen man but drops at such actions in an open setting.

She turns, glaring at her father. "Is this any way to treat a human being? You wouldn't even treat a horse with such cruelty." "We do this for all prisoners."

"Since when do we keep prisoners? This is not a prison" she offers, imprisoning around the room. Her mind races as she wonders what this is about. When did their new home town become a prison? More importantly, when did her father become a monster?

"Olivia, the less you know the better it will be."

"Who are you?" She finally asks. The question has been ringing in the back of her mind the minute her father took her to this hell hole.

"I am many things, child. But if you search for answers you will see a side of me you will not like."

His response makes her skin crawl. Is it possible that the whole time she thought she was safe; she was truly with the devil himself?

"This cruel punishment."

"This is simple interrogation" he retorts back

Quickly her father takes her back to her room. By the time they arrive, the townspeople have quieted and night continues to fall as usual. Shocked she allowed her father to take her back to her room. As she reached her room she kept wondering how her father could be so cruel as to torture a man. Seeing secret passages and dungeons armed with men forced her to realize that her father was running some top secret organization right under everybody's nose, including hers.

Before Eli left her room she had to ask him. "What's going to happen to him father?"

Looking at his daughter carefully, with a shallow plastered smile thinking it would somehow erase what she saw "Go to sleep, sweet child. Everything will be alright come dawn." he answered with false calmness. Olivia realized she didn't need the dawning sun to open her eyes. As of this moment she could see clearly, through the fake smiles and sugary words. She now knew what a real monster looked like.

/

After putting on his show for his daughter, he quickly returns to the cage.

"Bring him to me." He commands

Quickly the guards come bring forth the prisoner who they dragged.

"Are you Grey Horse?" he asked punching the man until he fell on floor

Again the man says nothing as he tries catching breath, grabbing his blade he cuts the man watching the blood drip from his leg "Are you Grey Horse?"

"No" he says firmly, looking at the man

"Are you Fitzgerald son of King Areus?"

"Please have mercy on me, I am not." He begs on the floor

Laughing at the prisoner he kicks him until he hears the cracking of ribs.

"Answer" he commands but the man says nothing as he looks at the man standing in front of him waiting for his answer.

"Who are you?" he hisses with venom.

Still the man says nothing, punching the man with force his head falls back "who are you"

Still nothing is spoken, punching the man again in his ribs he pulls his hair as he yells at him "who are you!"

"Nobody" he wheezes as he tries to catch his breath.

"Why should I spare your life, peasant?"

Standing up on both feet he looks at the man with what he could see of him- but he doesn't need to see him to know who the man is standing in front of him. "If you spare my life, I shall be at your mercy until my debt is paid"

"What were you doing here in the first place?"

"My village was burn down by Grey Horse's men; I came to your village seeking refuge and help as my family burned in the flames."

"Why did you attack my men?"

"Would you attack them if they resembled men who destroyed your family?"

"Did you see Grey Horse?"

"I saw him briefly…it is hard to miss a man like his stature, he was on a horse."

"What was he looking for; I thought Grey Horse stopped torching villages?"

"We all thought he had as well but clearly we were wrong."

"That is out of character for Grey Horse…why don't my men go and check the village in which you reside in, tell me your name so my men could look for any family that survived."

"Menelaus, my name is Menelaus."

Smiling at the wounded he commanded his men to go to the village in hast.

He watches the man closely, his features are similar to Grey Horse but it has been many years since he saw him and the man standing before him could be anybody. The confirmation that this man was not Grey Horse was when he begged him to have mercy on him, many things Grey Horse is, but a beggar is not one of them.

/

"Well?" he asked

"Sir, the man is telling the truth…Grey Horse was there."

"Go on."

"Grey Horse and his men torched the village… we asked the only survivor if he knew Menelaus and his family and he confirmed that he knew the man. The survivor also said Grey Horse went back north when he did not find what he was looking for."

"What was he looking for?"

"He told the man, he was looking for the owner of a book he had found."

"An owner of a book?"

"Yes, sir"

"What book?"

"We do not know sir, he did not tell the man."

"So the boy was telling the truth." He ask for confirmation

"It appears so, sir."

Nodding his head, he gets up from his chair and moves to the door. "The man is resilient, he was beaten thoroughly and yet he manages to stand tall; he will make an excellent solider. The prisoner will live in in the cage he now resides until he has been programmed as I see fit."

"Yes, command" The man says as he begins to walk out the door.

"Ballard."

"Yes, sir?"

"I am still uncertain of his authenticity, the man will be punished three hours till dawn every day until I see him ready, understood."

"Yes sir...may I ask you a question?"

"You may but I might not wish to choice to answer."

"What do you wish to do to him?"

"He will be my solider."

/

As she lay down to sleep, her thoughts drift as they often do to the man in the cage. It had been a few weeks since the incident, yet she still said a silent prayer every night like clockwork, pleading with the gods for the man's safety; for his life. The rest of the townspeople opted for blissful ignorance, moving on without even questioning the strange events that took place in the wee hours of the morning. Eli never mentioned the man again either, instead acting as if all was well; like his daughter didn't witness him commanding his true element and the brutality that accompanied it. Unable to maintain the pretense, Olivia finally posed a question.

"Dad what happened to guy in the cage?" she asked while playing with her food, after seeing the man in such deplorable conditions she hasn't had much of an appetite.

He looks at her calmly, despite his body betraying his cool demeanor. Quickly grabbing and draining his glass of wine, he motions for a refill. As he watches the liquid rising in his glass, he answers.

"Why do you ask child?"

"I'm just curious." She states simply hoping to remove any interest in the man

"He's dead."

Her heart stopped beating, her father was right the more answers she found, the less she liked what she was hearing. Cutting her food forcefully, she refused to look directly at the man who raised her. From the corner of her eye she could see him raise his glass and drink without a trace of remorse or regret. It was as if killing a man was as simple as slaughtering a goat.

"You killed him?" She whispers

"Yes, his village was burned down by Grey Horse and he asked to join his family in the underworld."

"Grey Horse" she murmurs to herself, her heart began to beat irregular at the mention of his name. Grey Horse was near and yet he did not wish to seek her, did he know she was here and if so would he come to her. Hearing his name makes her instinctively want to touch the necklace in her bosom, but she quickly thinks otherwise.

Seeing the sudden change in his daughter's he ask "You are not still shot by cupid's arrow, are you child? I thought surely you have grown out of your warm thoughts of the monster."

The fleeting moment soon vanishes as she stares at her "Of course not father, I only dreamt about the monster. He

"Good, the prince will be coming to see you in eight weeks. I have arranged several classes for you take before his arrival. You will be on your best behavior, there will be no nonsense about swords and fighting if I hear you talk to the prince about them I will remove any trace of them, do you understand child?"

Composing herself, she plasters a fake smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes "I understand. I would never want the prince to see you in an unfavorable light father."

/

That evening Olivia couldn't sleep. Hearing her father say "He's dead" wouldn't leave her thoughts. He obviously thought she knew the man, which meant the man in the cage was important, or he was a part of something bigger than her.

Hearing her father snore, she quickly made her way to the secret passage where the prisoner was initially held. Noticing guards standing a few feet from the door on watch. Thankfully the guards were fast asleep. She walks to the back of room and climbed through the window making sure no one heard or saw her.

The only trace of light in the room comes from the sliver of a moonbeam directly hitting the man who was surprisingly still there. The sight of him makes Olivia's heart flutter,, she looks up to show gratitude to the gods for sparing his life. She doesn't know exactly why she wants him to stay alive; reasons she cannot answer herself. The gratitude she expressed to the gods for sparing his life comes not just for answers that the prisoner possesses- the answers to her whys. Why is he a prisoner and who is her father and what does he want with him, and more importantly why did he lie to her when he said he was dead?

His back is towards her. She looks at him closely, noticing he's wearing nothing despite the chill of oncoming winter in the air. While looking at his body she notices that some of his wounds have healed while noticing fresh wounds on his body, in his cage lays a shred of a blanket. There is no trace of food, or water.

Looking sadly at the man, she walks gently towards him till she sits next to the cage so that he could hear without waking the guards.

"Hi" she says meekly looking around the murky room

The man keeps his head down not attempting to make eye contact with her.

"My name is Olivia." She whispers "I am the girl that saw you that day. I am sorry for what happened to you. I wish you no harm." She looks at him sincerely hoping that he would at least acknowledge her presence.

Still the man keeps his head down, not willing to look at her.

"Have you eaten today? Is there something you would like for me to do for you?" she ask

"I thought you were dead." She whispers to herself as she makes herself comfort on the cold hard floor.

Realizing he won't talk to her, she lays her head on the cage and sits with him in silence. No words are spoken only their beating hearts and breaths.

Sitting in silence for what seemed like five minutes was actually much later. Looking up suddenly at the moon "You need to go before they wake up." His voice is rich and deep but crackles as if he hadn't spoken in weeks.

Wow is the first word that came to her, when she heard him speak for the first time, voice is strong, and masculine "Who are they?"

Getting up slowly his body elongates, and her pupils dilate. Olivia still cannot see his face but his body itself is a work of art; His massive shoulders, his sculpted back, his firm buttock, and his hair that shines in the moonlight. She shouldn't be turned on by a man who could just possibly be a murderer or a crook but for reasons the man in the cage doesn't appear to a menaces or a monster but rather a young man who looks badly beaten and used.

"The guards outside the door, I have let you stay to long, you must leave now. Stay hidden in bushes until you see them come in my room."

Getting up shakily after hearing him talk, she nods her head and climbs to the window before leaving she looks at him. "Goodbye stranger."

Just like that she was gone, but her scent remained.

Sitting back down he looks at the window, she just left

"Goodbye little fox." He whispers.

**X**

**So... What do you think? How did Grey Horse get captured ? Why? Hope you guys liked it because the journey is just beginning.**

**Until Next Time...XOXO**


	7. Rarest Flower

The sun on his flesh warms his body from cold he endured last night, his skin glows as does his mood as he thinks about little fox. He sits in his cell, and recalls with fine memory what had transpired last night. The gods had shown mercy on his soul; when he heard her angelic voice softly disrupt his thoughts. He refused to look at that rare flower; his little fox. But he imagined her face in front of his for years; how he longed to rub his fingers through her hair; how he wishes to take her from this world and create a world fitting of her. He imagines her face in front of him; the bars slightly obscure his sight of her but nevertheless she is astonishing beauty.

His body remains still as he tunes in to the sound of her voice. Her laugh pierces his heart and suddenly the cold, dark room fills with joy and light as he listens to her chuckle happily. She was distance from his cell but an animal like himself acquires acute hearing when sleeping amongst the wild beast. The sound of her voice soothes him, and with eyes closed firmly he is able to see her.

"Olivia, what has brought such happiness to thy face?" Asha ask as they plant herbs in the garden. Since her father requested frequent moves Olivia never stayed at one place for a long time. But with happiness and surprise they have yet to move and Olivia was able to make a friend in Asha. Asha is close in age to Olivia, but with raven hair and porcelain skin, she too is a beauty.

"My smile as always remained present."

"Yes, but I see smile and skin are bigger and brighter than the sun." Ashe replies as she touches Olivia's cheek as proof of her sudden happiness.

"If I tell you this, do you swear secrecy and promise that mouth will remain closed with firm seal?"

Grabbing Olivia's hands she smiles truthfully "I promise."

"Several weeks ago there was a man I saw; badly beaten in the woods, I have tried several times to find the man but with no such luck. I thought Atropos had clipped his thread and that his flesh was already turning to bone but last night I saw him. He is alive."

"Olivia, did you drink much wine last night." Asha says in jest much to Olivia's chagrin

"I would never play with a man's life." Olivia replies "Remove foolish words from thought." She replies as she walks away from her

"Wait, Olivia. I am sorry; grievance error on my part. Do tell dear friend."

Sitting down in the garden Olivia looks at the direction of his hidden cell and begins to speak "I found him in the wounds; he had healed in some place but living amongst animals he is frequently attacked."

_A solider enters his cell with a chain dragging behind him._

"I hope you had a goodnight's rest." He chuckles darkly as he begins to circle Grey Horse, gauging his reaction.

"I prayed to the gods that they spare his life and let him live. With each day he is alive, I believe a new animals comes to him when his guard his down an attacks him."

_His eyes remain closed as he focuses on her soft voice resonating throughout the room. The asinine turkey enters his cell under false pretense that his steel chain would save him from his wrath._

"Why don't you bring him here?" Asha asked

"I have tried but he refuses. I get on knees and pray to the gods in hopes that I find him alive when we next meet."

_The wolf sits ideally as the turkey makes its way into his cage. He does not groan as the chain repeatedly pummels his body, he does not scream in aging as he feels old wounds opening with new lacerations, he does not cry as healed bones become broken once again. He listens to her speak of last night and smiles to himself as she describes the men who beat him as animals; the men who pummel his body are animals but they are mere birds. There is only one wild beast, and the foolish men have kept him chained. Birds when captured are taught where to fly, when to land, and who to attack; but a wolf makes calculated steps before striking; a wolf can look like a mere dog in darkness and with removal of wool and teeth he becomes one. However, when the men stop removing his teeth and fur he shall regain his fur and new teeth sharper than before. A wolf never attacks without purpose._ _As blade pierces skin his body goes numb as his thoughts race at the hopes of seeing her face again._

"Olivia if your father new of such things."

"Which is why he shall not."

"I have never known you to act like this for a man?"

She plays with the seeds as she tries to find the right words "I can't describe it; my attachment to him strings from not curious nature but beyond. The first time I saw him, I reached out to touch him in hopes that my touch would soothe pain and discomfort but I soon dropped my hand at such foolish action. My thoughts and prayers were often about him and I prayed for weeks; it wasn't until I saw his flesh and blood oozing from pours that I knew he was real and not meager dream."

"What was it like when you saw him again?"

Olivia begins to draw in the seeds as she grew tired of the seeds in her hand "I do not know him, but I swear when I laid eyes on him it felt as though I have known him my whole life. I have never been so happy to see a beaten man yet disgusted with myself for being happy at the sight of his flesh regardless of wounds."

"Olivia, you were just happy to see him. There is nothing wrong with that."

"But at what cost? Though I relish at the sight of him, how much more can he possibly bear till he joins Hades in the underworld. How long must he suffer until he says no more?" Olivia says fervently as tears threaten to fall from her face.

Wiping her tears she looks Olivia thoughtfully "Your heart bleeds for him; but remove worry from thoughts and cherish the sight of his face until he is no more."

"I do not know if I can bear the sight of him beaten."

"Then you shall heal him and remove ill thoughts and pain from mind."

/

He lies on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. For reasons unknown his breathing was heavy, his body ached from the frequent welts. With breath comes excruciating pain, as he felt his ribs concave with each breath. The cold aids in swelling, but he longs for a bath in the warm springs. Though he is stronger than an ordinary man he is still mortal; his body bruises, bleeds, and aches from battery.

The air smells differently to him; the creaking wood behind him alerts him to her presences. Little Fox has returned. Able to breathe in her heavenly scent Grey Horse begins to relax, his ribs no longer pained with breath.

At the sight of her, he swallows the lump of saliva that has accumulated in his throat; for the first time in many years he felt his heart move at the sight of her.

She is dressed in a light blue garment that complemented her copper skin. The straps held the dress together, accenting her curves and supple breast as the dresses grazed to the ground.

"Hi" she says softly as she begins to move further into the room.

She gasps aloud when she notices him staring at her. His face healed but his torso and back are the color molasses, swelling has risen over body "what happened?" she ask near tears as she moves to the cage with fervent strides.

Unable to bear the sight of her sadden face he shields his himself from her sight "No" she pleads noticing him distancing himself from her.

"Please turn to me." She replies "Please; I just wish to see you."

Moments pass before she speaks again with voice creaking in pain "how can the gods allow such crime to occur and not seek justice?" she cries softly as she stares at his lacerated back colored in dried blood "Why would he harm you?" She asks aloud as. The question has been ringing in the back of her mind the minute her father took her to see her fallen angel.

Her soft cries wounded him more than any sword possibly could. He is at a lost, never has he seen anyone shed tears over him or cried at the sight of his broken body. It terrifies him but pleases him to know that he was right about Little Fox; her light can cause any man to feel warmth in dark place. Her kindness and purity make her the rarest creature ever created by the gods. How is it possible that a man of darkness such as Rowan can father a child, like Olivia?

With ease he walks to her much to her surprise and delight. With the cage separating them he looks at her tear stained face hoping that his nearness would alleviate some of the pain he has caused. Being in his presences has dimmed her light as she becomes more aware of her world and her surroundings.

He is aware that his existence has caused Olivia pain. With trepidation he caresses her wet cheek, wiping away new tears that fall from her beautiful eyes.

She jumps slightly at the touch of his surprisingly warm hand. Turning softly she looks at him and notices the grey storm brewing in his eyes. She has seen those eyes before, she knows those eyes. He shakes his head '_no'_ as he wipes her tears away.

Realizing he wishes for her to stop crying. She wipes the remaining tears and chuckles embarrassing at her actions as she retrieves the bottle and bread she has brought for him "I've brought you wine." She replies as she hands it to him.

"Drink" she pleads

"The wine shall help keep you warm tonight and remove today from mind." Grabbing the wine she places it gently in his hands "Please drink wine for me."

"That wine is not cause for concern; I have more bottles of wine in cellar." She replies as he began to shake his head, refusing the wine.

Grabbing the bottle of wine she places it on her lips and takes a sip and hands it back to him "Now, drink wine." She demands.

His eyes drop to the cold bottle and if possible his mouth drew even more parched at the sight of her lips on the bottle. Looking at her he takes a large but needed gulp of the sweet wine. To his pain and pleasure he can still taste her lips on the bottle with each passing gulp.

His eyes open widely at the taste. The bottle of wine was not cheap, and a man like him has had his share.

"You like it." She states happily, seeing the shock on his face.

"That bottle is my favorite." She responds happily

"No, please drink." She replies when Grey Horse tries to hand her the bottle back "The bottle is not cause for concern. You have suffered greatly and all I wish is to bring you some form of happiness."

He shakes his head disgusted by her whimsical look, with her words he sees that it's a reminder that she believes in him, trust him to be a simple man; a good man. Many look for heroes to save their villages from impending doom; her eyes are a reflection of all the men and women who seek saviors. The villagers seek out heroes only to fallen in the villain's arms.

"I know you believe yourself to be unworthy but you are of value. I see you." She replies softly; removing ill thoughts from his mind.

With her soft smile and tender words pressed to memory; Grey Horse takes a sip once again as he looks at her longingly.

The wine has done his body well; he is unsure whether it is her lips, the wine or perhaps both that caused his body to heal at astounding rate, but to his amazement he feels better.

She looks at his lips strongly noticing the remnant wine on his lips. Realizing his mistake he licks his lips and watches her softly. The silver beam is shining on her; her skin appears luminous with the white light on her.

Reaching for the bread she hands it to him softly "Now you must eat."

He hands the bread back to her, much to her chagrin "I bought these rations so that your belly is full and your blood remains warm throughout the cold night."

He looks down at the bread and plays with it softly. Why do the gods favor him? How is it possible that Little Fox can have pure heart in a world full of shit and mongrels? Did the gods wish to end his suffering by placing delicately creature in cold hands? An animal is the only way he can describe himself, the thirst for blood knows no bounds, yet when brown eyes pierce at harden body he becomes alive, he heeds to her words like dog to master.

Breaking bread he hands her piece much to her annoyance.

"No, I have eaten. This is for you." She replies handing him the piece of bread.

Shaking his head, he reaches for hand and she trembles slightly, she can feel the warmth of his hands as he softly pried open her hand. She stares at him in amazement, his face only a breath away from hers and she feels herself come alive with each cold breath he exhales. She ceases breath as she gets lost on his eyes. She swallows deeply at the touch of his hand, excitement courses through her veins. His flesh burns hot and pulsing beneath her touch. She releases the breath caught in her lungs, but can't meet the weight of his gaze she feels settling on her face. Embarrassed of her stare she sets her gaze down and tends to the bread he has just given her.

They eat in silence as thoughts of sleep fled with every glance at the other. The yearning to be in one another's presences is worth the risk.

The ripening of her dress alerts him. His eyes stare longingly at her caramel skin, but then grow worrisome as she dabbles at the wine with the piece of her dress. With trembling hand she gently moves hair from his face, pushing away golden locks layered with blood.

She inspects the cut, relieved to see bleeding cease.

"They have wounded you deeply" she admonishes

He makes no sound as he finds himself learning towards her heavenly scent. Her gentle touches soothe body and mind as she tends to his wounds.

As she tends to wound he examines her absent her knowledge. The small freckle on her neck, the curve of her ears, her soft and delicate hands are without ring. With the ripe in her dress he swallows at the exposed flesh. It is moments like these were he believes himself to be dead; how the gods let such innocence seep through this world he does not know.

Her goodness and light inspires a desire he did not believe he had. From the moment he laid eyes on her two years ago he felt the urge to protect and shelter from the world, take her to place where she never been. The yearning to be near her at all times is foreign feeling for him. Not since he was a child did he feel warmth and love. With her brown eyes set on him he wishes to be everything she desires her friend, her lover, her happiness. To offer happiness and love and have it be reciprocated are things he knows he cannot accommodate.

She lifts her head up to meet his stare. She wipes dried blood with precise yet gentle touch. Covering his cheek with a gentle palm she whispers "There is a storm brewing behind your eyes."

"I have seen your eyes before." She whispers as she stares at the grey eyes "I know those eyes."

"My eyes are my own." He replies coarsely

Her eyes widen in surprise at him speaking.

"Why such sad eyes? She asks aloud as she stares at him in wonder. At her question his head drops and he moves to his corner without looking at her again.

Time passed, realizing he won't talk to her; she lays her head on the cage and sits with him in silence. No words are spoken only their beating hearts and breaths. She wishes to stay with him, but she knows if she wishes to set eyes on him come tomorrow she must part now or risk being caught.

Gathering her belongings, she begins to leave realizing that he was done talking for the day. But to her surprise he rose faster than she could comprehend and without realizing it, his hand was firmly holding on to her wrist as he places a delicate flower in her hand.

"Is this for me?" she ask softly

He watches her with fixed stare, gauging her reaction as she stares at the flower with joy in her eyes.

She stares at the flower with amazement, wondering how he was able to retrieve the flower. She looks at the flower and notices the variety of color, how the purple and white colors overlap, the petals are soft, and the fragrance is heavily as she inhales softly. Lifting her head up, she sees him standing in front of her.

Breathlessly she stares at the grey eye man as she tries to find the words to express her gratitude. She stares at him with transfixed gaze

"Thank you." He replies sincerely as he removes his hand from hers after he could no longer bear the touch of her soft skin.

She stares at him transfixed. Unconsciously she feels herself moving towards him as if possessed by the gods, but she would not oppose if they brought her to him.

Absent from words she smiles softly before taking leaving, with pitcher of wine in hand.

He watches water drip from his cage and land on his face; he is unsure whether the tears spring from eyes or droplets from the sky as he watched her leave once again. Lying on the cold, wet floor he caresses the soft silk once pressed to her thigh as he dreams over a world in which the fox and wolf could be together.

**X**

**The reviews, pms and anonymous messages made me laugh, clap, and cry simultaneously. Love that many caught on about Olivia's light.**

**P.S some of you are on to something but everyone missed an important key from the last chapter...**

**Leave reviews, and pms as I am very curious to see where you guys think the story is going.**

**Until Next Time...XOXO**


	8. Fire in the water

**Someone(s) has found the key! To answer the question many of you asked EVERYTHING serves a purpose with this story (book, necklace, etc.) **

**These reviews and messages kill me, and to all who have given me their hearts, or hearts I have crushed...see them repaired soon.**

**To all you up north; I hope this helps; stay warm.**

loves the sweetest feeling  
>Openly believing<br>No matter what we find there  
>Come back in through the eyes there<br>Sole and born creation  
>The lion's in the house<br>Flowers are up in the air  
>Crashing against the dark<p>

fire in the water-feist

X

Escaping unnoticed was surprisingly easy. When the rest of her people were sleeping something her village was skilled at; Olivia became an expert at managing her comings and goings. Her father always warned her about traveling throughout the night and forbid such actions as animals tend to hunt in the dark when their prey is weak and their senses are diminished. She knows her father means well, but the reality of the situation is she is not a child; not anymore. She does not need her father's protection or anyone's for that matter. What she needs, what she has always wanted was to be free, to come and go as she pleases.

It was nightfall when she managed to escape and enter the forest. The air is clean of piss and filth; with each breath she exhales a cloud escapes from her lips and enters the sky. Her hair swings wildly as she runs with freedom and joy as she sees the orchids that will guide her to her destination. The feeling of freedom soon disseminated as she heard men whispering on the path ahead. She ducks behind a tree and stoops low to shield herself from their gaze; unconsciously her hand reaches for her sword that she foolishly left at home. Cursing herself silently she holds a stick as her knuckles turn white, and her palms begin to sweat. She takes a deep breath as she struggles to control her breathing.

But the silence became stiffly, no longer did she hear the man joke in jest. Crouching low to the ground she crawls to view where the men had traveled but the path is clear. Her face blanches as she turns her head and witnesses three soldiers standing in front of her. The men laugh at her scared face, mocking her as her eyes dart around for an escape.

"What are you doing out all by yourself, beautiful one?" One of the men asks as he moves closer to Olivia.

"You are quiet now, though you shall scream by the time I am done with you." One seethes as he stares at Olivia with vacant stare.

Before anyone could react; Olivia pulled out the stick and stabbed the man through the gut as she ran for her life.

**/**

Grey Horse opens his eyes as the wind blows into his cell. Her scent infiltrates his cell and enters his nostrils as he becomes nostalgic at the smell of her sweet fragrance. His eyes dart around the cell as he jumps into position at the smell others besides his little fox; she is in danger.

He hears distant chuckles and a faint moan that can only come from her lips. Panic, fills his heart as he grips the bars with unexpected fury, why must she continuously see herself in danger and if not is it his arrival that has sealed her death. His muscles tightens at the realization that her life can end at any moment, her death would be on his hands. His affection for her has created concerns; his desire for the raven beauty has made his weak; a weakness he cannot afford to have, but a weakness he cannot dare to resist.

The smell of death drew near. She hears the men running towards her as she runs through the woods, she was away from home, nobody can hear her screams of pleas as she runs for her life; soldiers have invaded their city, looking for Grey Horse. They have yet set sword to throat but that soon will come. It was odd to her that the city remained undetected of the invasion. Finding solace in bush she gathers breath and hides from the impending soldiers cloaked in black. The sounds of laughter echoes throughout the woods as they antagonize Olivia, coaxing her to come out.

"Come out sweet one, we wish to have words."

"With cock" one the soldiers vexed out with muse

Her head is spinning as she sees them drawing near, a chill of fear crept up her spine as she sees she will been impaled by sword and removed of virtue, why she wished to travel through the woods at dusk. Four soldiers walk towards her, stabbing bush with sword at each passing, with heart pounding in chest wildly she makes forth notion that she will escape. She screams ear piercing shrill as a man with distorted face grabs her. At first glance she thought it to be Grey Horse but the face in front of her was a face beyond what she could predict to be Grey Horse, one of his eyes sockets is colored in black with the removal of eye.

"She is a screamer, men" he says with jolly as he looks back at the men

"Please let me go" she whimpers with soft plea

"And beggar"

"She shall beg the gods to have mercy on her by the time I am through with her." One of the men says from the back

"If I had a sword, you would all be dead." She seethes with rage

"Oh, she has a tongue we must make us it right, brothers. To be pretty face you have foul mouth."

"She shall be no threat to us." One of the soldiers speak

"Well, it's a good thing you are outnumbered huh, lassie?" says her captive mocking her unfortunate fate.

She is a sitting duck, blood drains from her body as she sees this will be her last time giving breath, the men in front of her having every intention of defiling her body, and laying her in soil after use.

"Release her" says a voice from behind her, her heart jumps at the sight of him. It was him, the man in the cage. It was hard to miss the surprise on the men's face as hers at the sight of him, how did the man manage to escape the cage and come to her rescue.

She fells hand grip arm tighter bringing her closer to foul stench that is his body. Her eyes remain focus on the man before her, pleading with him to run and save himself, she was dead but he has the chance to live, he should not risk life in hope of being a hero.

Looking around the woods the captain of the soldiers laughs at the man with long hair "Do you wish to take part? You are dressed for the occasion are you not?" the man asks noticing the interrupter's lack of clothing.

"Did cock take tongue? You can have the girl when we are through with her." The captor says turning his back towards the intruder.

"Touch girl again and it shall be your last." His voice resonant through the woods

"Is this your woman?"

"She is not, but rest assure I will end your life in ways that you shall never return. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness and the suffering will end shortly." Grey Horse told him as long grin appears on face.

For moment she questions her sanity, has madness finally enveloped her, the crippling fear of death has rooted her. Did the man actually say such words to the group of men armored?

Pushing Olivia to the other men he draws sword and charges towards man. Grey Horse rushes towards the man with steady gallop, she gasps before she had time to witness the duel, the captor falls on knees with blood oozing out of throat. The man that once looked helpless in cage looks hearty. The precision he took in ending his life. With open mouth she looks at him with blood on body and sword in hand, he glares at the three men standing, smirking at them in sinister glance before ferocious roar causes eyes to close afraid of what will come to them. The three men left are not puny men but men with girth and size; though her savior is strong, three against one is unfair even for the gods.

Two of the men charge him with rage. Olivia views the fight with big eyes, afraid to blink, afraid that somehow she will miss the magnificent god standing in front of her fighting for her life, afraid that she has conjured this in mind. To her delight and joy her hero looks at her soundly before striking the two men with sword, his grey eyes glow with life and power. Though the night covers his most sacred areas from eyes, his golden body illuminates the skin, his hair swings wildly as he dodges blades after blades with accuracy. Her gaze remains fixed as she watches her savior; his muscles tighten as he swings his sword. He takes her breath away, strength she can't ignore, she feels herself climbing out of her skin, nothing can be said as she feels herself begging him to hear her pleas_. 'Save me'_ she whispers silently to him and unbeknown to her, he replies '_I shall'._

How can the man who was beaten thoroughly yesterday appear sturdy come dusk, having witness the shear strength of her hero, she now understands why her father has held him captive. The man standing before her was not simple mortal but a warrior, a god of some sort, he must be. The gods must have heard her pleas and answered her prayers with a man unlike others. The two men fall to floor, while he remains untouched, her eyes linger on him she has met a man similar to the one standing before her once she believes to be true, but never quite like this. Grey Horse was an active part of her imagination, but the man standing in front of her now is real. With thumping heart she looks at the man in new light never seen before, the gods have sent the fallen angel to be her savior in her time of need. The passion that looms in his eyes as he fights to protect her; warms her and eases mind that she was right about him; regardless of what others have done to him she knows his worth. She is unsure what to do as she witnesses greatness. Her body and heart hum in sync, as she needs him more now than ever.

"You have witnessed my strength, and I must inform you, they were not challenge for me. Give me the girl and I shall end your life with less pain."

"You are no warrior. I am twice your size, I shit bigger than you!" the man roars as he grips Olivia tighter pushing her further into cold armor.

"Give me the girl, my patience is fleeting." He grinds his teeth as he controls what little patience he has mustered, but the level of disrespect has become insurmountable and he must teach lesson to the men who wish to defy him regardless of who appears to be.

"Get on knees and beg and I shall give you girl, in exchange for self."

Laughing joyfully at the man; Grey Horse grabs bloody sword and swings lightly "I believe you shall be on your knees, joining your comrades in the underworld."

The joy that Grey Horse felt with sword in hand vanishes at sight of Olivia with the cold blade across her neck. Silent tears burn her eyes making her hard to see. "I promise I shall kill you with calculated throw from sword that you shall regret ever seeing sight of her shadow." He replies with clenched teeth.

Grey Horse is aware of his temper but his anger has not filled to this capacity in many years. He looks at her tenderly as she struggles to remain strong though he sees she is breaking at the crippling fear of the unknown._ 'Fear no more Little Fox; I am here.' _He doesn't say it there is no room for softness but any tenderness he has in his heart shall be reserved for her.

"Oh, I appear to have struck cord. You have soft spot for girl." The vulgar man grabs Olivia's hair pushing her head back where blade caresses her skin and slowly goes down her dress.

"She is a beauty; most beautiful woman in this city is she not?" He antagonizes Grey Horse with rubbing his nose in her hair "she taste like ambrosia doesn't she lad? Ah, I shall bend girl over and fuck her with firm cock and have you witness it."

"I will piss on your corpse for laying hand to her. Mark my word solider no god can keep you from my wrath."

"And what are you a god?"

"If I am, I will say that you have angered me deeply and you shall suffer the consequences of your actions."

"I understand your fondness for the girl, but your mouth has sealed her fate and your own."

Olivia lets out small whimper as he touches her with sword, she feels the anger festering in her hero's eyes but it does not calm worrying mind. She jumps at the feel of cold wind passing her, warm liquid falls on shoulder, with the feel of loosen grip, turning to look at captor she wheezes at sight of cold sword sticking out of his face.

Unconsciously, she moves away from abductor, blood oozes from distorted face, never has she seen such violence, backing away she feels warm rock turning swiftly she meets grey eyes looking intently at her with concern "Are you hurt?" his hands grab her hands quickly without thought, observing for any wounds. She shakes her head no in response, shock has overcome her. Olivia could not get a word out, slowly stumbling to her feet, her cheeks wet with tears. Her hands went to her temple and she cringed at the sight of her fingers covered in sticky blood. Nevertheless, disheveled, and pained she has no idea the effect she has on the unendingly stoic Grey Horse.

His gaze intense as his eyes fall on the men on the ground. "Why are you out; do you wish join Hades in the underworld?"

"I...I... I'm sorry." Olivia replies as she wraps her arms around her waist, blood smears across her robe as her eyes fall on the blood on her hands, her cheeks become moist at the sight of so much blood.

"You foolish child, do you see what you have done? You have desire for death. What caused you to escape warm bed?"

She lowers her head at his reprimand. "You wouldn't understand." She replies simply

"Then open mouth and give words."

"No." she replies firmly

His eyes were dark, boring into her. He doesn't smile at her refusal of answer; never has anyone refused him. "Tell me." He ask softly realizing what she has just seen has scared her.

"I went to see my mother."

"Her body is beyond the orchids." She replies pointing to the orchids that lead the way to her mother. "I wished to have words with her."

"Your shall exchange words with your mother." He replies as his eyes land on the orchids. He recognizes the feeling that Olivia is feeling; the gripping detachment of being removed from the one you love.

To Olivia, time stood still when his soft grey eyes caught hers, holding for a moment before she made her way to the array of flowers. She could not read him, she has not asked him how he managed to escape perhaps the death on his hands has reared him speechless as well.

He follows her with stilled footsteps, he gives her space and allows her to lead him to her mother's gravesite, as the soft wind blows in his face her lavender scent comes as a cruel comfort.

She does not turn to look at him, at the halting of his footsteps. She moves closer to the stone and drops to her knees as she traces her mother's name carved in the rock. Tears fall from her eyes as she cries for the one she loves; her mother.

The sound of her cries disrupted the sky and for a moment Grey Horse believes he saw the gods opened Olympus at her sobs as rain begins to fall from the sky.

He couldn't speak, his throat had painfully constricted. His heart is too familiar with constant angst. Feelings he thought he had buried long ago; but he realizes nothing is ever truly buried as no one is truly dead. So he nods, bowing his head and closing his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. A lock of unruly hair had fallen across his forehead as he removes past from mind in place of present. Kneeling beside her, he offers her his hand. Olivia takes it, her eyes fixed on his as she rises to her feet. His palm is warm, soft but undoubtedly strong; his fingers grip her hand lightly as a form of comfort.

In less than an hour she was almost raped and died but was rescued by her dark angel. With tender hand he pushes her chin up to lock eyes and sees for self whether she is okay. He looks at her with pitiful stare as he removes hand from face "We must move quickly before we are discovered." With quickness he gathers her in arms and sets pass to go up north back to the village, normally she would argue for being treated so gingerly but what has transpired tonight has left her feeling less than preferable, but in sturdy arms she examines the warrior's face, the light hair on chin that keeps face warm, how his grey eyes remain focus ahead. With strong arms wrapped around her body she feels herself placing her head on his shoulder and relishing in the feel of being safe and secure. Hot tears warm his shoulder as she sees her mother's gravesite move farther and farther away; is it wrong that she does desire death if it means she can be with her again and never part.

"You shall see her again." He whispers softly in her ear as he cradles her tenderly.

"I miss her so much at times."

"A mother's love is all we know; they give us their hearts and we give them ours."

"Do you have a mother?"

Tears form in his eyes as he recalls the day his heart was removed from his chest "Once upon a time." He replies softly

"What happened?"

"Child bearing."

"I'm sorry." She whispers softly

"The world was too imperfect for her to live here."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes." He replies "I loved her dearly"

"I shall find your heart at the bottom of the sea lying across from mine."

"You shall." He replies

"If you find my heart I pray that you keep it."

"You would not want it back?"

"I will take yours instead." She whispers softly as they gaze at one another.

The tension between them was thick and heavy. Olivia's gaze caught his and stood transfixed. There was something magnetic about him, calling to her, pulling her towards him for reasons she could not identify. His face, passive as always, gave nothing of his feelings. But his eyes, they blazed with some unknown need as they travelled across her face. She felt like he was touching her, and in his arms she became free.

His chest is warm against her; he is both rugged and firm the power he holds dazzles her, how he carries her through the woods effortlessly, placing her down only when they reach pond.

"Undress" he commands as he makes way towards water, not hearing her clothes drop he turns and walks towards her. "You must undress, and bathe in pond. No one shall know what has transpired today."

"Why can no one know, you have saved me."

"By dawn I shall be in cage, and you shall be in warm bed."

His eyes peer down at her; he feels the jolt of electricity run through his veins at her contemplation.

His eyes met hers and butterflies fluttered at her core. "How did you remove self from cage?"

He says nothing as he walks towards the water. She drops gaze as her eyes land on his firm buttock, she has never seen a man in the way they are born, bare. Olivia tries to maintain her poise, but it has proven more difficult with each passing. Her eyes desire to drink in the sight of him in darkened shadow. His skin glows in the water, yet he keeps back away from her giving her privacy to remove cloth.

She stands with water covering chest, trying to calm self. She follows him with steady gaze as he swims across the pond; the warm liquid of the water has eased tension, soothing skin and mind. Instinctively, she swims closer to him. "Thank you" she says softly as she sees him turning around to meet her gaze. Inaudibly she inhales as water runs down his chiseled abs, he moves quickly at her closeness. She is tired of pretending to look everywhere but at him, exhausted she admires the god standing in front of her.

"No gratitude's need."

"I must, you saved my life. Why?"

His back is faced away from her, waist deep in water as, she depresses to keep breast hidden. She watches him swim through the water with ease; he is a thing of beauty but as the moonlight lays on him, his back becomes exposed and she sees that beneath his bravado lays a man. The excessive lacerations on back tightens her chest with pain, the torture he has endured and might possibly continue to endure for risking life in order to save hers. She knows he can feel her presence and the sway in the water as she moves closer to him but he does not turn to meet gaze, softly she places warm hand on back and traces the slashes that wound him. "You can run away."

"And go where?" he ask with husky voice, his eyes close at the feel of delicate fingers run through his back.

"Anywhere but here, your free now, you could go home."

"I have no home to go too."

"I could be your _home_; I will run away with you." Her voice quivers as she speaks with precious tone, the uncertainty of what she speaks and his actions to follow have her lower gaze. Brown eyes view the warrior's body as he contemplates her words.

"You do not know _me_."

"I know you." She breathes softly

"Because I saw you in distress, does not mean you know me."

"You have somehow escaped cage to save my life and yet you deny tenderness?"

His eyes close in agony at the feel of warm breast placed delicately on back. Cursed by the gods this woman has wounded him, he feels chill run down spine at the feel of her nipples on back. Like lightening, desire ignites between as her hand ghosted across his back.

He swallows as saliva fills; he refuses to look down at her instead sets eyes on face as they refuse to meet stare. Olivia looks everywhere but at him, uncertain what she might see in his grey eyes, yet she lifts head to shyly meet gaze, feeling somewhat brazen. Her hands cup his face and he subconsciously leans into her touch. She treasures this moment. It is the only time she has ever seen a softer side to him, where his walls that he built were not as impermeable; that when she looks into his eyes they are a reflection of her own. Somewhere, deep internally through the layers that shield his heart, possibly he might feel something for her.

His eyes, dark and enigmatic as always, bore into her. Olivia swallowed, never having been this close to him before. Dried blood clumped behind his ears "You have dried blood behind your ear; I can help you with that."

Moving his head to meet eyes he watches her falter, she wasn't expecting to see him turn and set gaze on her brown eyes, but to her relief he nods his head silently as he opens himself to her. She gathers water in her hands as she gently removes the stains from his body; making him new; whole. He raises his head as his grey eyes bore into hers. Her hands create a pattern across his broad shoulders, coming to rest on his chest.

His ashen eyes meet her lingering gaze. Her gaze shifts slightly with uncertainty with what to do next.

Removing his hand from the water, Grey Horse places his hand on top of hers. Their eyes connect and the temperature rises as she feels steam beginning to surround them. His hand traces her fingers but then work their way up to her elbows in smooth, slow circles. He cleans her, washes her with methodical circles; removing all that makes her impure. He ignores the feel of her soft skin how he feels alive by her touch and embrace; he must resist.

Olivia cannot help but have her eyes drawn to him; his broad shoulders, his arms bulging slightly with defined muscle. His torso narrowed to slim hips and corded legs.

Olivia takes a much needed breath as she moves closer into him, as she delicately places her hand on his face; cradling her fallen angel as she peers inside his tormented soul.

He does not look down and stare at body because her eyes tell the true story. In her eyes he sees a future; a future that does not see his bones turns to dust but a purpose outside war. Her eyes are the key to the new world; a world where he could be here; with her.

He feels his chest contract at her dreamy stare, his breath ceases held captive by her face.

The cosmic pull leans him towards her stronger than anything felt before; he is at her mercy.

A moment passes and the connection is broken as Grey Horse makes his decision to end things once and for all with little fox. His presences has altered the balance, has jeopardized her safety; she does not belong here. She does not belong with him; no one does. He will admit his affection for little fox has made him weak. He became powerless under her stare, weakened by her touch, warm by her breathe.

Hope; is what Olivia has given him. Hope is a weakness he cannot afford.

"Do not find it necessary to give man virtue when he shows kindness. I am not a man who can love. You would be like the rest of the women I bed."

He moves away from her and walks towards the edge of the pond leaving Olivia both confused and pained at their interaction. Wondering what has caused the shift inside him. Wounded she slips on her dress as she walks ahead of him with heavy head and heart.

They reached Olivia's home without word spoken since time in water. Her ego was bruised as he disregarded her, was she too open for love and affection, many desire her yet she remains unmoved, except for _him_. With one glance he sets skin ablaze as he invades thoughts. She walks to window with firm pace, anywhere if it means being far away from the cold man.

She questions gut when in his presences, how in one minute he appears to be someone else and in the next a stranger. Before climbing inside the window she turns and at last gazes crash and hold firm; she freezes and her heart pauses as she recalls a moment like this occurring before; could the eyes grey like a storm be Grey Horse. Is it possible that it is him all along? An odd feeling encompasses as she swears to the gods that she has been here before, with him. The intrinsic feeling she gets when in his presence; how unconsciously she feels pulled towards him; beyond her control. She soon chides herself for believing something as foolish as that; Grey Horse isn't real; he never was. Every dream, thought that has crossed her mind about him has been from her imagination, the true warrior is far away from her not foolish thoughts conjured in mind. Inside the woods his gaze remains firm on her brown eyes, involuntarily peering inside her soul. Unable to endure more pain he turns swiftly away from her gaze. He is unworthy of her, and it is for best that she moves on with her life as he does not have the means to give her the things she desires.

Before leaving he takes one final look at her '_Forgive me, Little Fox.'_

_X_

**Remove questions from mind and let your imagination run and you might find the answer.**

**Deep breathes everybody, it will be okay.**

**Until next time... xoxo**


End file.
